Post Scriptum
by An Danzza
Summary: Os heróis mais poderosos da Terra terão que lidar com um novo tipo de inimigo, jamais visto ou enfrentado. No meio dessa trama duas mulheres são de fundamental importância para a solução do problema.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)  
_

* * *

_I ._

Pisar em solo estrangeiro sabendo que teria a chance de nunca retornar à terra natal era desolador. Olhando ao redor podia perceber os aspectos de chegar e partir: a saudade e a insegurança. Avistou quem estava ali para recepciona-la, um homem alto, negro, com um enorme sobretudo que cobria-lhe até os pés e um tapa olho. Parecia um ser saído das histórias de piratas ou caçadores de vampiros, o que se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu novo cotidiano. O homem segurava uma pequena placa com o nome da mulher, mas pela forma que ele a olhava era perceptível que nada daquilo era necessário para reconhecê-la.

- Bom dia. – o inglês carregado de um sotaque francês fez com que o encapuzado tivesse certeza de que se tratava _dela_. – Mr. Fury, creio que com a forma peculiar de sua apresentação visual a placa não seria necessária para identifica-lo. – sorriu ao sentir sua mão sendo tocada em um cumprimento cordial.

- Seja bem-vinda doutora Legrand. E concordo, isso não seria necessário. Reconheceria uma bela mulher como mademoiselle mesmo tendo a visto apenas uma vez e tão rapidamente. – a guiou para a saída do aeroporto, prolongando a conversa. – Da vez em que nos conhecemos, doutor Fontaine estava radiante contando os avanços em sua pesquisa e a senhorita já estava de saída do laboratório. Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Acredito que não deveria sentir tanto. Tudo o que aconteceu e ainda está acontecendo é extremamente conveniente aos propósitos da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pararam ambos ao lado de um carro preto que os esperava. O motorista olhava a jovem pelo retrovisor: de estatura mediana e corpo esbelto, ela era dona de cabelos cor de chocolate e ondulados que lhe batiam no meio das costas e olhos mel. Nick Fury, percebendo os olhares nada discretos do condutor, abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, imitando-a em seguida.

- A senhorita sabe que nossos interesses estão em perfeita sincronia e não estaria aqui se não fosse por isso.

- Espero que isso se efetive e que vocês estejam cientes de com quem estamos lidando. – olhou o homem de esguelha, observando sua tez francida.

- Não se esqueça que a S.H.I.E.L.D tem a arma mais poderosa do mundo e que conjugada ao seu trabalho só irá se potencializar ainda mais.

* * *

- Quanto tempo, doutor Banner! Como tem passado em seu esconderijo? – sorriu Capitão América, logo tendo a expressão contente cortada pela dor que a forte cutucada na altura dos rins dada por Natasha Romanoff o causou.

Bruce deu um riso abafado e sorriu ironicamente em um breve aceno com a cabeça. Deixou a surrada mochila no chão e colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Não tanto tempo quanto eu esperava, Capitão. Esses raptos súbitos da S.H.I.E.L.D estão começando a me aborrecer. – O sorriso voltou aos seus lábios ao perceber o medo nos olhos da mulher a sua frente. – Não precisa se preocupar, tenho aperfeiçoado minhas técnicas de meditação. – Completou em tom zombeteiro.

- Precisamos ficar unidos nesse momento, os rumores sobre a iminência de uma Terceira Guerra Mundial ficam cada vez mais acentuados. No estágio que a sociedade evoluiu isso com certeza representaria nosso fim... – Rogers foi interrompido em sua fala pela chegada de Nick Fury, que vinha acompanhado da presença de uma jovem mulher aparentando ter no máximo 27 anos.

- Fico feliz em ver que todos estão atendendo ao meu chamado! – Fury disse de modo expansivo e partiu para cumprimentar os três, apertando-lhes as mãos.

- Com a cordialidade de seu pedido seria impossível não atende-lo. – Doutor Banner mostrava estar em um de seus "bons" dias. Sua maneira cínica de falar começava a irritar tanto o Capitão América, quanto a Viúva Negra, mas arrancou um pequeno riso da recém-chegada. O homem por trás do Hulk a lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo intrigado e cúmplice, sentindo que ela compartilhava de sua opinião.

- Bom... – o Comandante da S.H.I.E.L.D interrompeu a densa atmosfera. – Gostaria de apresentar para vocês a nova integrante do corpo médico de nossa organização, doutora Sophie Legrand, neurologista. Doutora Legrand, esses são doutor Bruce Banner, capitão Steve Rogers e agente Natasha Romanoff.

- É uma honra conhece-los. – Sophie sorriu para todos.

- Francesa? – Capitão América retribuiu a simpatia, reparando no sotaque da moça. – Grandes aliados! – animou-se relembrando os velhos tempos.

- Se eu fosse você Capitão, não teria tanta certeza disso... O governo de meu país não anda muito contente com o modo como vocês vem procedendo e nem com as relações estabelecidas clandestinamente... – calou-se vendo o ar de reprovação de Nick. Virou os olhos cor de mel, se irritava profundamente com a maneira que a S.H.I.E.L.D tratava seus integrantes, sempre mantendo segredos. - Comandante Fury, se me der licença, arrumarei minhas coisas para começar logo meu trabalho.

- Fique à vontade, senhorita.

- Com licença a todos. – despediu-se e partiu para a ala dos dormitórios, para onde suas malas já tinham sido levadas. A conversa continuou entre os que ficaram, com Rogers e Natasha pedindo explicações a Fury sobre as proporções do problema que teriam de enfrentar, mas ele demonstrou-se impassível, afirmando que tudo seria explicado quando todos estivessem reunidos. Banner era o único alheio à conversa, pois demorou-se observando a médica partir.

* * *

_Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, vocês só gastarão um minutinho, mas deixarão duas autoras felizes pelo resto do dia!_  
_=*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_II._

A noite avançava enquanto o homem andava a passos furtivos pelas vielas de Florença. Contra seu corpo, protegido pelo pesado capote que usava, segurava um embrulho de papel amarrado por cordões. Notadamente estava fugindo de alguém – ou algo. Somente seus passos ecoavam pelo caminho, nenhuma viva alma na vista. Mas ele sabia que estavam atrás dele, ele havia escutado quando invadiram a biblioteca. Agarrara os pergaminhos que estudava e pulou a janela, escalando pela parede externa do prédio até conseguir pular para o chão. Agora fugia, coração disparado, certo de que se tivesse ficado lá estaria tudo perdido.

Finalmente, chegou numa avenida com bares e movimento suficiente para espantar qualquer perseguidor. Respirou fundo e pegou o primeiro táxi vazio que parou por ali. Ligou para a filha assim que recuperou o fôlego:

- Liv, sou eu. Rápido, pegue as passagens e as malas. Temos que adiantar a viagem, não pergunte. Se alguém te seguir, você sabe o que fazer.

Não encontrou nenhum problema até a entrada do aeroporto. Lá, encontrou a filha, apreensiva, carregando as malas nos ombros com facilidade, quase como se estivessem vazias. Caminharam juntos para o saguão, enquanto Uther explicava que tinham que se apressar, antes que _eles_ conseguissem encontrá-los. Desde que ele encontrara aqueles pergaminhos, trancados e esquecidos no fundo de uma caixa no porão da biblioteca, sua vida mudou. Havia magia ali, palavras de poder que faziam que quem as lesse se tornasse o que os antigos haviam chamado de feiticeiros, magos, _deuses. _Ele a filha pretendiam estudá-los, mas de alguma forma descobriram o que eles haviam encontrado e desde então sua casa, seu escritório, até seu carro havia sido arrombado e revirado, à procura dos pergaminhos.

Era uma questão de tempo até que Eles fossem pessoalmente buscar ele ou Liv para conseguir o item. Até que Liv teve uma ideia. Apesar dos protestos do pai, ela tatuou as palavras em si. Se a magia existia nas palavras de lá, então a magia deveria estar contida nas palavras escritas em seu corpo. Era uma tentativa desesperada para buscar alguma saída, alguma forma de se defenderem e de protegerem aquele poder. As chances sempre estiveram contra eles, mas apesar de tudo... Funcionou.

Isso ocorrera há mais de um ano. Liv aprendera rápido a controlar seus novos poderes, como ela mesma gostava de chamar. Mudaram de um lugar para o outro – da Noruega para a Inglaterra, de lá para a Suécia, daí para a Itália e agora para os Estados Unidos. A Europa não era mais segura para eles. Mais de uma vez ambos foram abordados por homens de terno, que nunca diziam nada. Apenas sacavam as armas e esperavam que eles se rendessem. Mas não era pra isso que Liv havia treinado... Até então, ela fora capaz de derrotar todos os estranhos, seja lá quem fossem. Mas não era mais possível ficar lá, teriam que fugir, apagar seus rastros, recomeçar do zero. Além de esconder os pergaminhos, pois se caíssem em mãos erradas... Bem, era só olhar para o que Liv podia fazer para se ter uma noção do que poderia acontecer.

Estavam no avião. Uther dormia, a cabeça pendendo mole sobre o peito, os óculos meio pendurados no nariz anguloso. Liv pensava em tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos meses. Roia uma das unhas. Antes de dormir, sempre se lembrava de todos os encantamentos; repassava um por um em sua mente. Eram muitos e seus usos eram quase infinitos, bastava usar a imaginação. Quando terminou, recostou-se na poltrona e antes de adormecer, indagou que surpresas a América reservaria para ela.

* * *

A voz do piloto anunciou que eles pousavam em solo americano. Liv espreguiçou-se e acordou o pai. Ele sorriu e pouco depois se levantou para deixar o avião. Devido ao fuso, lá ainda era noite. Liv foi buscar as malas enquanto o pai buscava algum café decente ali por perto. Sem dificuldade, pegou as várias malas e colocou-as nos ombros. Sua força era agora sobre-humana e ela não se preocupava em fingir o contrário. Porém, quando se virou, percebeu que um tipo estranho a encarava, logo à sua frente. Negro, alto e forte, com tapa-olhos e sobretudo preto. Não era difícil adivinhar que era um agente, espião, ou seja lá como Eles se chamavam. Liv prendeu a respiração por um segundo, pensando no que poderia fazer. Como haviam descoberto que estava ali?

- Olívia Huscarl. Fico feliz em ver que seu vôo não atrasou. – estendeu a mão direita, cumprimentando-a.

- Quem é você? O quê quer? – ela não estendeu a mão de volta. Estava alarmada.

- Oh sim, perdoe a deselegância. Nick Fury, diretor-geral da S.H.I.E.L.D. Você ainda não me conhece, mas eu conheço você e a seu pai há um bom tempo.

- S.H.I.E.L.D.? Então são vocês que...

- Oh não. Nós somos os mocinhos. Temos vigiado a senhorita e seu pai desde que descobriram os pergaminhos. Nós os guardamos daqueles que querem pegá-los de vocês. Deixamos passar alguns, você sabe. Era preciso testá-la.

- Me... Testar? Quer dizer que enquanto os caras me atacavam vocês assistiam tudo e não fizeram nada pra impedir? – algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido, mas Liv não gostava nada de descobrir que, apesar de suas tentativas, estavam sendo vigiados esse tempo todo.

- Estávamos prontos para agir caso a situação saísse do controle. Mas você nos surpreendeu. Seu poder, sua força. É uma jovem notável, Srta. Huscarl.

Ela abria e fechava a boca, tentando buscar algo para falar, mas nada parecia ocorrer-lhe. Fury a encarava, expressão impassível, mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, esperando que ela se recompusesse.

- O que você que comigo ou com os pergaminhos?

Com a voz calma, como se dissesse a coisa mais banal de todas, o agente respondeu:

- Queremos manter os pergaminhos a salvo. Mas, acima de qualquer coisa, queremos você para os Vingadores.

Como se recebesse um soco no estômago, o ar deixou os pulmões da moça e ela não pode conter a expressão de surpresa. Ela acompanhava as ações dos Vingadores pelos noticiários, jornais, revistas... Na verdade, qualquer meio de comunicação só falava sobre o grupo. Admirava-os, de certa forma, como qualquer pessoa fazia aqueles dias, mas jamais imaginou que pudesse um dia integrá-los, mesmo depois de fazer as tatuagens. Reorganizou os pensamentos e tratou de pensar com clareza, e rápido, antes que o pai chegasse.

- Lamento, Sr. Fury. Mas não posso entregar os pergaminhos. Pertencem ao meu pai. Não cabe a você, quem quer que você seja, guardá-los. Aliás, não possuo garantia nenhuma de que você seja mesmo o mocinho.

- Srta. Huscarl, permita que eu...

- Não. Fique longe de mim, do meu pai ou dos pergaminhos. – ela elevara o tom de voz, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas. Um segurança começou a se aproximar.

- Temo que terei que persuadi-la, Olívia.

- Tente. Tenho certeza de que o aeroporto inteiro adoraria ver.

- Algum problema, moça? Esse cara tá te incomodando? – o segurança era corpulento e grosseiro, e olhava feio para Fury. Tinha nas mãos um walkie-talkie, pronto para chamar reforços. – Acho melhor você ir andando, chapa.

Liv sorriu, aliviada por ver que Fury não tinha opção. Ele meneou a cabeça e virou as costas, mas antes disse:

- Pense bem, Srta. Aproveite a América, mas não exagere no fast food.

Liv permaneceu ali, olhando para a entrada do aeroporto um bom tempo depois que Fury saiu por lá. Foi interrompida pelo pai, que trazia dois grandes copos de café.

- Esse café é péssimo, mas é o que temos. Vamos para o hotel? Não é bom ficar onde tem muitas câmeras, podem estar nos espiando...

"Não interessa mais para onde vamos, pai. Estarão nos vendo."

* * *

_Mais um capítulo quentinho pessoal. __Por favor, não deixem de mandar reviews com suas opiniões e críticas, elas são muito importantes para aperfeiçoarmos nosso trabalho._

_Beijinhos e paz.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_III._

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia bocejado em menos de uma hora, uma crise subida de tédio e uma sonolência enorme lhe tomavam o corpo, mas sua posição exigia que se mantivesse sempre alerta. Desde que entrara para a S.H.I.E.L.D tinha sido escalado para várias missões, o que demonstrava que seu status na organização era de destaque. Havia enfrentado todos os tipos de inimigos, os imagináveis e os inimagináveis, em todos os tipos de lugares, alguns que nem sequer se encontravam em mapas. No entanto, aquele tipo de missão o aborrecia profundamente: fiscalizar se as bases filiadas operavam dentro dos padrões estabelecidos pela central. Era incrível como os subordinados teimavam em cometer erros grosseiros por pura preguiça, mas mais inacreditável ainda era ele ter sido designado para tal tarefa.

- Agente Barton... – um homem de baixa estatura veio correndo de forma desengonçada em sua direção, com a mão estendida carregando um celular. - ...a Agente Romanoff está na linha querendo falar urgentemente com o senhor, parece que são notícias da central.

- Obrigado, Agente. – pegou o celular das mãos do homenzinho. – Cuidado para não tropeçar, esses degraus são muito altos, um absurdo! – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e segurou para não rir ao vê-lo ir embora da mesma forma que chegou e quase cair ao topar com um pequeno degrau. Lembrou-se que tinha alguém a espera e de pronto atendeu a ligação. – Diga Nat, sua saudade está tão grande que não pôde me esperar voltar?

"Tenha dó Clint, achei que já tivéssemos passado da fase das piadinhas." – já estava acostumado com a frieza da companheira de missões, ainda que por certo tempo isso o tivesse incomodado. – "O que tenho para lhe dizer é importante, então quero que preste atenção. Algo de muito sério está abalando as relações diplomáticas entre a Europa e os Estados Unidos, ainda não sabemos detalhes, mas o fato é que os conselheiros estão dando prioridade máxima a isso e reunindo os Vingadores para que fiquemos em estado de alerta. O comandante Fury ordenou que você retorne o mais rápido possível. Pelo que entendi, ele tem uma tarefa especial pra você, mas só irá falar quando você já estiver aqui."

- E você não faz ideia do que possa ser, Nat?

"Claro que faço, não me subestime Gavião, mas tenho ordens expressas para não adiantar nada. Os chefões te querem de volta imediatamente e pela tensão que está presente por aqui é melhor não contrariá-los."

- Muito me admira a indomável Viúva Negra acatando ordens tão passivamente. – zombou.

"A coisa é séria Clint! Acredite, eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por isso. Venha logo."

Ouviu o telefone ser desligado na sua cara, Natasha era transparente para ele e era claro que ela já tinha se irritado. Sorriu, finalmente teria um pouco de emoção, não aguentava mais as missõezinhas medíocres que vinha recebendo nos últimos tempos. Avisou os subordinados que partiria e todos ficaram aliviados, o agente apesar de engraçado era bastante exigente com relação ao trabalho. Preparou suas coisas e foi embora no mesmo momento, acreditava quando Romanoff disse que não atenderia ao chamado se a situação não fosse séria e, além disso, no fundo estava muito curioso para saber qual função especial lhe seria destinada.

* * *

_O cheiro de mofo invadia suas narinas e as faziam arder como se estivessem sangrando, a luz forte no rosto fazia parecer que seus olhos não enxergariam nada além de clarões para o resto da vida, isso se houvesse resto de vida após toda aquela situação. Olhou para o lado, o homem que sempre a tratou como uma filha estava irreconhecível, cheio de hematomas no rosto, aparentando ser bem mais velho do que realmente era. Não se lembrava direito como foram parar ali, em razão de uma forte pancada que levou na cabeça e que ainda a fazia latejar. Lá estavam eles novamente, com a mesma velha pergunta: "Onde estão as fórmulas?", mas eles estavam impassíveis, não dariam informação alguma. Viu com horror doutor Fontaine sofrer mais uma tortura, segurava para não chorar nesses momentos. Incrivelmente ela não tinha sofrido fisicamente nada além da coronhada que a deixou desacordada por um tempo, no entanto, o terror psicológico que aquela inquisição a causava seria irreparável, deixando profundas cicatrizes na alma._

_ Após terminar a nova sessão de torturas, os homens os deixaram sozinhos, coisa que se repetira incontáveis vezes, de hora em hora. Olhou para o químico e dessa vez não conteve as lágrimas. "Doutor Fontaine..." – sussurrou. "O que posso fazer para esse pesadelo acabar?" – as palavras eram intercaladas por soluços. Viu o homem sorrir fracamente e balbuciar algumas palavras a princípio ininteligíveis. Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ela se aproximasse. Com grande dificuldade, a moça se aproximou, arredando com os pés a cadeira em que estava presa. _

_ Ao chegar mais perto, conseguiu entender o que ele queria lhe dizer. "No bolso interno de minha camisa... Tente se desprender dessas amarras e pegue o que está dentro do bolso... Procure ajuda...". _

_ Ela entrou em leve desespero e começou a contorcer seus punhos para que as cordas afrouxassem. Com pouco tempo nessa atividade, sentiu sua pele ser dilacerada, como se estivessem lhe provocando queimaduras, o que não a fez parar. Após alguns minutos, que se pareceram uma eternidade naquela autoflagelação, conseguiu o resultado esperado. Rapidamente lançou-se a procura do objeto que o homem carregava consigo e, ao pegá-lo, observou que se tratava de uma pequena seringa que estava em um bolso escondido no interior de sua camisa, depois começou a soltá-lo, mas ouviu seus protestos. "Não, Sophie... Se me levar contigo só serei um fardo a mais... Vá buscar ajuda...". _

_ Sentia-se péssima em deixa-lo ali, embora tivesse que ser feito. Na situação em que ele estava um transporte descuidado representaria sua morte. Sophie levantou a manga da própria blusa e injetou no braço o líquido contido na seringa. Em menos de dez segundos sentiu suas energias serem reconstituídas e, além disso, parecia que tinha ganhado forças que antes não possuía. Procurou ao seu redor uma saída e achou uma janela protegida com grades de ferro, correu até lá e sem grandes esforços conseguiu arrancá-la do lugar. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a sensação de poder adquirida em todos os testes a que foi submetida, mas a adrenalina e a situação de risco a impediam de deter sua mente nisso. Forçou a janela para fora, porém ela estava trancada e o ato fez mais barulho do que o planejado, ouviu uma movimentação fora da sala e sentiu-se atemorizada, parando seu olhar em Fontaine, viu que ele parecia não se preocupar e que juntou todas suas forças restantes para encorajá-la a seguir em frente, pois apenas ela seria capaz de dar continuidade ao seu projeto. Era a última vez que o veria com vida. Saiu pela janela e pôs-se a correr, sendo detida por um estrondo, um tiro no silêncio. Escondeu-se no bosque que havia ao redor do cativeiro e se deixou cair ao pé de uma árvore, depois não conseguiu mais se mover, todos os seus músculos tinham se paralisado completamente, como se estivessem congelados. Apesar disso, só conseguia pensar em seu orientador de pesquisas, seu "paizão", que nesse momento deveria estar morto dentro daquele lugar horroroso. Uma lágrima caiu por seu rosto..._

Acordou assustada, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente devido ao descompasso de seu coração e de sua respiração. Limpou o rastro de lágrima que havia caído por seu rosto, como em uma repetição do pesadelo que acabava de ter. Já não aguentava mais isso, quase todas as noites aquela cena lhe vinha atrapalhar o sono, fazendo-a reviver aquele terrível dia e se culpar por tê-lo deixado sozinho. Sentou na beirada da cama e ficou pensando por um tempo, mas tudo o que vinha a mente eram palavras esparsas, coisas sem coerência. Nesses momentos, gostava de andar sem rumo e acreditava ser aquela uma boa oportunidade para explorar a base da S.H.I.E.L.D, já que só conhecia a ala dos dormitórios e dos laboratórios.

Seus cabelos foram trançados frouxamente e os pés protegidos pelos chinelos que se encontravam ao pé da cama. Não se importava de sair perambulando pelos corredores de pijama, embora existisse a grande probabilidade de topar com algum guarda que fazia a ronda noturna. Ao sair de seu quarto, apreciou o silêncio dos corredores, que há três horas ainda eram habitados. Tudo naquele lugar era extremamente impessoal, apesar de muitos homens e mulheres circularem livremente ao longo do dia. Pensando nisso, sentia uma grande nostalgia das cores, dos cheiros, dos sabores, das paisagens francesas... Balançou a cabeça, sua realidade mudara completamente e agora era um membro daquela organização, aquele sentimentalismo podia lhe ser prejudicial em algum momento de sua nova jornada.

Deteu-se para apreciar a paisagem que se tornava visível através das grandes janelas: tudo era mar e céu, até onde as vistas podiam alcançar, até onde a escuridão se alimentava da realidade. Perdida naquela visão, nem percebeu a presença de um homem que se aproximava furtivamente e que a prendeu em uma chave de braço, causando-lhe falta de ar e um tremendo susto.

- O que quer aqui, intrusa? – num sussurro, uma voz grave e um hálito quente causaram em Sophie um arrepio que percorreu a extensão de suas costas.

- Que tipo de intrusa... – parou a fala, tentando puxar oxigênio para seus pulmões, mas o homem a prendia com uma força incrível. Vendo que a mulher estava prestes a desfalecer sem ar, ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto e ela finalmente conseguiu respirar, como se emergisse após longo tempo embaixo d'água. – Que tipo de intrusa se atreveria a invadir a S.H.I.E.L.D de pijama?

Reparando nesse pequeno detalhe, o homem a soltou e observou a jovem passar as mãos sobre as marcas vermelhas que tinham ficado sobre a pele alva de seu pescoço. Daquele ângulo, via como a "intrusa" era bela e demorou o olhar sobre suas pernas, descobertas graças ao curto short de dormir. A doutora retribuiu o olhar, percebendo agora porque não estava conseguindo respirar no momento do ataque: seu algoz era alto e forte, carregava nas costas um arco e um suporte para flechas e tinha um ar incrivelmente sexy.

Interrompendo a situação constrangedora que se instaurou no local, Legrand olhou bem nos olhos do recém-chegado e indagou com uma seriedade que impedia de transmitir o nervosismo que a tomava:

- Quem você pensa que é para chegar desse jeito? – pôde notar que ele ficou reticente a sua indagação, mas não sabia se era por falta de respostas ou porque ele ainda estava muito entretido olhando para o seu corpo.

- Me desculpe senhorita... – iniciou após alguns segundos – Sou apenas um agente da S.H.I.E.L.D que está preparado para eliminar possíveis ameaças que estejam perambulando a essa hora da madrugada na base da organização para a qual trabalho... – deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Humpf, pois vejo que a S.H.I.E.L.D está treinando muito mal seus agentes, deixando de lhes ensinar um mínimo de ética para que não ataquem pelas costas inimigos desarmados. – virou-se repentinamente e saiu pisando duro em direção ao seu quarto, estava deveras cansada para continuar com aquela discussão ridícula.

O Arqueiro cruzou os braços e ficou a observando partir, tinha achado muito sensual a forma como ela falava ao estar nervosa, mantendo a voz no mesmo tom sério, divergindo apenas na maior carga de sotaque com que pronunciava as palavras. Sorriu abertamente. Não sabia quem de fato era aquela mulher, mas para ela estar por ali com aqueles trajes só podia significar que a partir de então teriam que conviver. "Interessante...", pensou, indo na direção contrária. No caminho que percorria tratou de afastar a cena que tinha acabado de acontecer e colocar-se "sóbrio" novamente. Tinha ido para aquele local o mais rápido que conseguiu e não se importava de ser alta madrugada, precisava falar com Fury e isso não poderia esperar o sol nascer.

* * *

_Participe da campanha:_  
_Para fazer duas pessoas felizes, basta deixar uma review.  
_

_Beijinhos.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_IV._

Nick Fury estava sentado em uma grande poltrona de couro em seu quarto lendo um livro, tendo como iluminação apenas a luz que vinha do corredor, já que deixou a porta entreaberta para o caso de qualquer emergência. Em tempos difíceis como aquele, os agentes sempre requisitavam sua presença para discutir algum assunto ou para exercer seu papel de diretor e comandante geral da S.H.I.E.L.D. O conselho, desde toda situação envolvendo Loki, estava mais exigente com ele. Sabia que tinha agentes em sua cola para observar suas ações e delatá-las, por isso devia agir com cautela e selecionar bem quem exerceria cada função nessa missão, de suma importância para reafirmar sua capacidade no exercício daquele cargo.

Ouviu uma batida rápida na porta e levantou a cabeça para saber de quem se tratava, ao constatar que era Barton o mandou entrar e fechar a porta, deixando-os na penumbra.

- Fico feliz de ter atendido tão prontamente ao meu chamado, agente Barton. – disse Fury. – Você é meu homem de confiança aqui dentro, razão pela qual não o quero novamente afastado de nossa base.

- O senhor sabe que não estava afastado por escolha própria.

- Sim, eu sei. O conselho está tentando estabelecer um poder paralelo ao meu, você bem sabe que eles não concordam com a permanência e o desenvolvimento do projeto Vingadores. O caso é que a partir de hoje não vou aceitar de bom grado que ordens de subalternos a mim estraguem meu plano de ação.

- Certo diretor. – Gavião entendia a preocupação de Fury, os métodos propostos pelo conselho não eram nada ortodoxos e, na maioria das vezes, agravavam os perigos e feriam os direitos de civis. – Natasha me disse sobre uma tarefa especial que me seria atribuída. Do que exatamente se trata?

- Eu já iria chegar nesse ponto. Preciso que você cuide para que uma pessoa muito importante para os nossos propósitos fique a salvo.

- A garota das tatuagens? – Gavião se lembrava que alguns agentes tinham sido designados para vigiar Olívia Huscarl, uma garota com um dos maiores potenciais de batalha dos quais a S.H.I.E.L.D tinha conhecimento.

- Não, já estou lidando com a situação de Olívia de outra forma. A pessoa que vai ficar sob sua guarda já está protegida aqui mesmo em nossa base, mas devemos levar em conta a possibilidade de haverem infiltrados que ameacem sua segurança.

- E quem é essa pessoa?

- Ela se chama Sophie Legrand e é uma médica francesa, estando aqui com o pretexto de realizar suas funções como tal. No entanto, ela trabalhava com o PhD em química, doutor Gérard Fontaine...

- Não é o autor do projeto da _droga_, que foi assassinado por um grupo estatal?

- Exatamente, vejo que já está por dentro dos fatos mais relevantes. A senhorita Legrand, sendo a única a ter as informações para dar continuidade às pesquisas se tornou o alvo desse mesmo grupo e de outros, não só franceses.

- E a S.H.I.E.L.D está oferecendo proteção a ela em troca de que essas pesquisas sejam concluídas e essa droga se torne mais uma arma a sua disposição?

- Correto novamente, a potencialidade da fórmula pronta tornará a força ofensiva de nosso contingente humano praticamente imbatível. – o silêncio imperou no quarto por alguns instantes. Hawkeye pensava sobre todas as informações que tinha recebido e começava a ligar alguns pontos em toda aquela ameaça de guerra, ocasionada pela interferência da S.H.I.E.L.D na vida de duas mulheres que sabiam demais.

- Agora vejo o tamanho da encrenca na qual estamos nos metendo... – um dos pensamentos do Arqueiro foi pronunciado sem que este se desse conta de que o tinha feito.

- Mechemos em um formigueiro e agora as formigas irão fazer de tudo para corroer os pilares de nossa casa. – a metáfora de Fury era totalmente compatível com a realidade, mas mesmo que não o fosse, a gravidade de sua voz demonstraria o quão emergencial era todo o cenário que ser formava.

* * *

O dia tinha começado agitado no porta-aviões voador. Sophie não estava acostumada a acordar dessa forma abrupta, pelo barulho do exterior do seu quarto. Vestiu-se, colocou o jaleco sobre os ombros e fora em direção ao seu novo consultório, passou por vários agentes, cumprimentando a todos. Desde que chegara estava exercendo seu papel como médica como não fazia há dois anos, época em que começou a trabalhar como pesquisadora. Sentia-se como uma residente de novo, já tinha se esquecido o quão prazeroso era exercer a medicina. Às vezes vinha-lhe a ideia de que se não houvesse mudado de vida poderia estar vivendo com calma, aproveitando as coisas boas do mundo e da convivência humana, podendo ver seus filmes preferidos e ir aos concertos de música clássica em seu país. Perdida em seus pensamentos, foi de encontro de alguém e derramou todo o café que a pessoa tinha em mãos.

- Oh meu Deus! Me desculpe, como sou desastrada... – tirou rapidamente um lenço que levava consigo e teve a intenção de limpar a sujeira que fez, mas viu suas mãos serem afastadas.

- Tenha mais cuidado! – Legrand só naquele momento viu que se tratava de Natasha Romanoff, observou-a sair sem mais delongas, deixando a novata reticente.

Clint Barton, de seu posto de observação deu um pequeno riso abafado, a Viúva Negra não tinha paciência para o tipo de situação que ali se desenrolara. O Gavião tinha começado sua missão há alguns dias e qual não foi sua surpresa ao saber quem seria sua "protegida". Até aquele momento nenhuma intempérie ocorrera, mas era preciso ficar sempre atento, as notícias corriam rápido e logo os poderosos do Velho Continente se movimentariam. Notou a doutora guardar o lenço e voltar a trilhar seu caminho, sem deixar de reparar no balançar de seus quadris... Que ótima missão era aquela!

A médica entrou em seu consultório e ficou surpresa ao ver o visitante que a esperava, conhecia seu rosto das capas de revistas e sites de celebridades. Ele fez um sinal para que ela não dissesse nada e fechasse a porta. Franzindo a testa, a jovem atendeu a seu pedido.

- A que devo a honra de ilustre visita, senhor Stark? – viu-o sorrir.

- Adoro não ter que me apresentar, lembre-me de agradecer à People pela maravilhosa matéria publicada semana passada. Você já leu, doutora? Não? Devia ler. – O bilionário brincava com um estetoscópio enquanto falava.

- Aproveite e agradeça aqueles que dizem sobre sua fama de hiperativo, não poderiam ter feito melhor descrição! – pegou o aparelho das mãos dele e colocou em uma gaveta em sua mesa. – Já que não teve que se apresentar e que aparenta saber quem sou, que tal irmos direto ao ponto? Daqui a pouco começarão a chegar os pacientes.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc... Deveria relaxar senhorita, aproveitar as boas companhias. – notou que a moça não estava para brincadeiras. – Mulheres e suas TPMs... Enfim, queria saber em que ponto andam suas pesquisas.

- Não estou mais na área de pesquisas, senhor Stark.

- Ora, deixemos as formalidades de lado, nós dois sabemos muito bem que a S.H.I.E.L.D não precisaria buscar uma médica do outro lado do Atlântico se não houvesse algum interesse oculto nisso. – Tony desceu da maca em que estava sentado e foi olhar a paisagem pela janela.

- Não sei do que está falando...

Ele virou-se novamente para ela.

- Sou eu quem financiava os estudos de Fontaine, pequena Sophie.

- O que? Ele não me disse nada sobre isso! – era claro seu desconhecimento a respeito do assunto.

- Muitas ruínas são deixadas sobre palavras não ditas, minha cara. O fato é que é de meu interesse o resultado desse trabalho, apesar de não atuar mais no ramo bélico, procuro evitar que esse tipo de tecnologia caia nas mãos erradas. Sei que as coisas saíram do controle, sei também que Gérard não desejava que o projeto de sua vida fosse usado para os fins que a S.H.I.E.L.D ou o governo de seu país pretendem. Por isso preciso que me ajude, senhorita Legrand, a dar continuidade a essas pesquisas e a fazer com que a droga seja usada para salvar vidas e não para destruí-las.

- Eu...

- Não quero que me dê uma resposta de pronto, apenas pense sobre o assunto, sim? Fury convocou todos os Vingadores, então estarei sempre desfilando minha beleza por aí. – despediu-se da moça com um breve aceno de cabeça, deixando-a pensar sobre a proposta.

* * *

_Está aí mais um capítulo. Não deixem de deixar uma review e fazer dois coraçõezinhos felizes! _

_Agradecimento especial:_

_**Beast Of Burden: **Muito obrigada pela review, flor! Sim, você previu certo... hahaha. Será que acertou quem serão os componentes do triângulo? Esperamos continuar agradando. Um grande beijo.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_V._

Fury não os procurou nos próximos dias, nem nenhum agente, espião ou super-soldado com escudo brilhante. Uther estava mais tranqüilo e acreditava realmente que havia conseguido despistar seus perseguidores. Liv sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que os "caras maus" os encontrassem de novo; havia sido tão fácil para a S.H.I.E.L.D. monitorá-los, outras agências encontrariam uma maneira de achá-los cedo ou tarde. Ela não contara ao pai sobre Fury, nem sobre os Vingadores. Em parte porque não sabia até que ponto Fury havia sido sincero, em parte porque era teimosa e queria tentar resolver a situação sozinha.

Como já estavam se preparando para a viagem há algum tempo, muitas coisas já estavam arranjadas, como o aluguel de um apartamento em Nova Iorque. Ficaram no hotel apenas o tempo suficiente pra ajeitar a papelada da mudança e logo em seguida juntaram suas coisas e se mudaram para recomeçar sua vida – de novo. Uther transferiu seu emprego da Biblioteca de Florença para a Universidade de Nova Iorque. Com as ótimas referências que tinha, conseguir o cargo foi fácil. Liv iria tentar algum emprego como tradutora. Era lingüista, desde a mais tenra idade o pai fizera questão de ensinar-lhe as línguas que conhecia e, depois, aprendeu outras tantas por conta própria. Não era a profissão mais emocionante do mundo, mas dada a situação atual, emoção era o que sobrava em sua vida.

Liv levava os pergaminhos consigo em uma bolsa, onde quer que fosse. Queria poder conhecer melhor a cidade, ir a museus, teatros, shows, bares, parques... Mas o peso da responsabilidade impedia que ela fizesse qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ir de casa para buscar alguma editora que precisasse dela, e então de volta pra casa. Essa era sua rotina, até que recebeu uma ligação. Uma editora até então desconhecida para ela havia ouvido sobre seu trabalho e queria uma entrevista. O local era longe, mas Liv não se importava. Juntou suas coisas e correu. Quando chegou ao endereço, tudo o que encontrou foi um prédio abandonado. Um senhor a informou que há muitos anos havia ali uma escola de dança, não uma editora, mas que havia fechado e se mudou pra outra cidade. Liv praguejou, chutou uma latinha no passeio e deu meia volta.

Resolveu andar a pé para casa. A distância não importava, estava frustrada demais e não queria ir pra lá com raiva. Era tarde da noite quando finalmente chegou. Estranhou as luzes apagadas.

- Pai? Tá em casa? – algo não cheirava bem. Acendeu as luzes e viu o que havia acontecido. Como se um terremoto tivesse sacudido o lugar, a casa estava toda revirada: armários e gavetas abertos, todas as coisas ao chão, móveis quebrados, carpete arrancado. Liv correu pela casa aflita, procurando pelo seu pai. Quando chegou ao quarto dele, encontrou uma mensagem pichada na parede: OS PERGAMINHOS OU SEU PAI.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, furiosa, socou a parede, fazendo a estrutura do prédio tremer.

- Vocês foram longe demais! – esbravejou, sabendo que ninguém a escutava – Vou acabar com vocês! Malditos sejam! - Engoliu a raiva e começou a procurar alguma pista, algum sinal de como entraram ou pra onde foram. Mas ela não era detetive, não conseguiria descobrir tal coisa. "Vou ter que esperar que eles me achem." Até que lhe ocorreu uma ideia. Não gostava dela, não sabia se iria funcionar, mas não lhe restara outra escolha. Pegou os pergaminhos e os separou em dois grupos. Uma parte enfiou dentro do casaco; a outra enrolou em um embrulho amarrado. Em seguida, pisou no parapeito da janela e saltou.

- _Caeli Imperium_.

Sentiu o ar movendo-se ao redor do corpo. Estava controlando os ventos. Isso não a fazia voar, mas depois que saltava, conseguia manter-se no ar por um bom tempo, com a suavidade de um pássaro. Ao pousar no telhado de um prédio, amortecia a queda através do controle do ar. Continuou saltando até ver-se no que um dia foi um complexo industrial fora da cidade, hoje abandonado. Delicadamente, escondeu os pergaminhos numa cavidade no chão, feita por ela. Escondeu bem o lugar e saltou até um lugar plano, algumas centenas de metros dali.

Era hora de chamar a S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

_Uma ótima leitura a todos. Não esqueçam a review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_VI._

- Vocês viram a nova médica? A francesa?

Banner limpava os óculos na camisa e tinha casualidade na voz.

- Sim, a Srta. Legrand. O que tem? – Steve ajeitava as botas, encostado na parede. Estavam na S.H.I.E.L.D. Um alerta havia sido emitido, convocando o grupo. Nenhuma informação havia lhes sido dada, deixando a incerteza no ar, criando um clima de tensão.

- Oh, sim, uma beleza! Mal posso esperar pra ter uma dor de cabeça... – Tony. Quem mais? Banner riu, sem graça. Thor assistia a cena calado. Não vira a doutora e não nutria curiosidade para fazê-lo. Havia algo estranho no ar, ele não conseguia evitar que seus pensamentos fugissem de foco. Olhou pela janela, para a noite escura e sem estrelas. As nuvens cobriam o céu e ele soube que havia algo errado quando viu um relâmpago brilhar. Como deus do trovão, ele soube que não era um relâmpago natural.

- Algo está para acontecer.

- E é o que todos queremos saber, o porquê de termos sido chamados. – Tony respondeu com sarcasmo.

- Não é a isso que me refiro. Eu consigo sentir no ar que algo está errado. – Thor olhou em volta, seus companheiros olhando pra ele com expressão de dúvida. Pôs a mão ao redor do pescoço, sentindo falta de ar, sua pulsação acelerada. Lá fora, trovões fizeram-se ouvir, alto como tambores de guerra em Asgard. Thor grunhiu e pegou seu martelo, bem na hora em que a sala foi iluminada, como se a luz de um relâmpago se acendesse bem ali. Num milésimo de segundo, a tempestade fora embora e o deus do trovão havia desaparecido.

Quando Thor abriu os olhos, viu que não estava mais no mesmo lugar. Estava em um descampado, em pé no centro de um desenho no chão. O desenho era exatamente o mesmo que surgira quando ele foi banido para Midgard. A alguns metros dali, uma mulher estava de pé, com um braço esticado em sua direção, a palma da mão sangrando. Na outra mão, segurava um papel amarelado. No segundo que Thor a notou, seus olhos, antes brilhantes com uma luz branca, voltaram ao normal. Ela abaixou o braço e ficou encarando o deus. Momentos se passaram até que algum dos dois fizesse algo.

- Quem és tu? – perguntou o deus, confuso.

A mulher ofegava e gaguejou quando começou a falar:

- Então... Funcionou. Você é um deus mesmo, minha nossa. – ela sorriu, tornando tudo ainda mais estranho.

Thor começou a andar em direção a ela, com raiva.

- Como ousa convocar o deus do trovão, mortal?

- Ah, você não sabe quem eu sou...

- Diga logo quem és e que objetivo tens!

- Você trabalha para Nick Fury? É realmente Fury quem lidera a S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Thor estava ficando irritado com a falta de respostas dela.

- E por que queres saber?

- Quer saber meu nome e meus propósitos? Responda-me primeiro.

Thor não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela era teimosa.

- Fury comanda a S.H.I.E.L.D. Sim, você está certa.

Ela assentiu brevemente com a cabeça e guardou o papel dentro do casaco. Aproximou-se dele e estendeu a mão, cumprimentando-o.

- Olívia Huscarl. Lingüista. É um prazer conhecê-lo, filho de Odin.

Huscarl era um nome viking, Thor pensou. Havia sangue antigo correndo nas veias dela. Thor apertou a mão dela e sentiu o sangue quente molhar sua palma. Segurou a mão dela virada pra si e viu que havia um corte.

- Está ferida.

Ela recolheu a mão, escondendo-a.

- Não, na verdade não. Era necessário, para fazer o ritual. – Indicou o desenho no chão com a cabeça. Olhou para os olhos do deus e disse, na língua dos antigos vikings: - Para se invocar um deus, um mortal deve conhecer as palavras, fazer o desenho e dar sangue para que o deus venha. – Ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Antigamente, fazia-se um sacrifício. Mas o deus que eu procuro está na Terra, não é preciso tanto sangue e violência para fazer você aparecer.

Thor ficou definitivamente surpreso ao escutar a sua própria língua ser pronunciada por uma mortal, centenas de anos depois de seu povo ter desaparecido. Ele se aproximou, querendo olhá-la de perto, conhecer o rosto dela. Olívia mordeu um lábio e desviou o olhar, constrangida.

- O quê tu queres, Olívia?

- Preciso falar com Fury e esse era o único meio possível de encontrá-lo. Thor, por favor, me ajude.

Thor sabia que numa situação normal deveria desconfiar das intenções da mulher. Mas a surpresa e a curiosidade que cresceram dentro dele eram grandes demais pra que ele preferisse a cautela. Prudência nunca foi uma qualidade do deus do trovão.

- Conte-me o porquê e eu a levarei.

- Você saberá - _depois_ que me levar até Fury.

"Com que atrevimento uma mulher barganha com um deus!". Thor estava cada vez mais impressionado. Olívia sorriu confiante. Estendeu a mão esquerda, sem cortes, e disse:

- Temos um trato?

Thor riu, puxou a mão dela para si e segurou a moça pela cintura. Girou o martelo e respondeu:

- Feito.

E assim, lançou-se aos céus, rumo a S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

_Mais um capítulo pessoal. A partir de agora a ação começa e a história vai se desembolando aos poucos. Esperamos que gostem._

_Não deixem de comentar, sim? Isso é muito importante para nós! ;)  
_

_Deixem suas sugestões e críticas.  
_

_Beijoquitas e uma ótima semana para todos!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_VII._

Dizer que foi um passeio memorável seria modesto. A velocidade e a altura que voaram fizeram lágrimas surgir nos olhos de Liv, seu coração acelerar, incrédula demais para acreditar em como era linda a vista dali de cima. Queria muito saber para onde estavam indo, mas decidiu prestar atenção no caminho e permanecer calada. Palavras demais poderiam estragar o momento. Depois de alguns minutos, Thor subiu subitamente e logo pousou no porta-aviões da S.H.I.E.L.D. Levou-a diretamente para dentro, através de uma entrada lateral. Embora Olívia quisesse parar e observar a grandiosa estrutura ao seu redor, Thor puxou-a pelo braço e carregou-a consigo por corredores apinhados de agentes. Alguns chegaram a olhar para os dois com olhar curioso, mas ninguém os interrompeu.

- Ei, calma! Pra onde você quer me levar? Espera aí!

Thor se limitou a olhar pra ela e resmungar qualquer coisa, mas não conseguiu manter a expressão séria depois de ver a expressão de encanto nos olhos dela, que reclamava e olhava ao redor, tão confusa quanto eufórica. Eram tantas telas, pessoas, luzes, salas... Quando deu por si, Thor havia entrado em uma sala branca, que ela logo percebeu ser uma ala médica. Ele a empurrou pra frente, mas não sem delicadeza, e pegou sua mão direita. Havia uma mulher sentada em uma mesa, de costas para eles, compenetrada demais para perceber que eles haviam entrado.

- Você, médica. Legrand é seu nome, certo? Preciso que cure esta ferida, por favor.

A doutora virou-se num susto, mas recuperou a classe em seguida. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque, o jaleco branco aberto deixava ver que usava uma roupa elegante por baixo. Ela piscou os olhos cor de mel e levantou-se, ajeitando sua saia.

- Thor, estava distraída. – olhou para Olívia e estendeu a mão – Prazer, Dra. Sophie Legrand.

Olívia sorriu de volta e indicou a mão que Thor ainda segurava, mostrando que não poderia cumprimentá-la assim. – Prazer. Olívia Huscarl.

- Oh, que indelicadeza a minha! Deixe-me ver isso...

Tomou a mão dela e olhou brevemente. Depois olhou para Thor e disse:

- Isso é muito simples. Eu sou uma neurocirurgiã... Existem médicos livres que podem tratar disso melhor do...

- Cure-a, doutora. – Thor disse, sem deixar que ela terminasse de explicar que nem todos os médicos são iguais. Virou-se para Olívia e segurou-a pelos ombros. Seu tom de voz a fez estremecer – Espere-me aqui, Olívia. Acharei Fury, mas você precisa de um curativo.

As duas ficaram encarando o deus, até que ele deixou o ambiente. Sophie riu.

- Eu acho que quem precisa de um médico é ele. Deve ter batido muito forte com a cabeça. Vem, posso tentar te ajudar com esse corte.

Olívia estendeu a mão, que latejava de dor, embora só agora ela percebesse isso. Observou Sophie e perguntou em francês:

- Aqui deve ser uma loucura, não? Tanto heróis... Agentes... Imagino como deve ser trabalhar com eles...

Sophie sorriu, deixando a seriedade de lado, sentindo-se mais à vontade.

- Já vi coisas estranhas demais ao longo da vida pra me deixar impressionar com um homem que alega ser deus.

- Oh, eu também acreditava que ele era só mais um herói... Mas bem, agora acredito...

Sophie ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de se virar pra pegar o que fosse necessário para curar o ferimento. – Imagino como... Vocês estão juntos, é?

Olívia riu com aquilo, embora não tirasse o som da voz dele da cabeça. Viu que a médica estava pegando instrumentos para cuidar dela e disse:

- Não, Srta. Lagrand! Não é necessário, por favor... Não precisa.

- Como não? Quer ficar com a mão aberta? Não é um corte assim simples, acho que vou ter que fazer uns pontos... Se é por causa da agulha, não precisa ter medo...

Olívia sorriu e tirou a jaqueta de couro que usava, revelando para Sophie seu braço, coberto pelos mais variados desenhos. – Acho que depois de tudo isso, agulha não é mais um problema...

Sophie chegou perto e admirou os desenhos por alguns momentos. – Belas tatuagens.

- Obrigada. Mas elas são bem mais do que bonitas. – Diante da expressão de dúvida no rosto dela, Olívia continuou. – Eu sei fazer um truque. Olha só.

Então, esticou a mão cortada, sentindo o sangue fluir e pingar, e começou a pronunciar palavras que Sophie nunca antes escutara. Por alguns segundos, nada aconteceu. Mas, subitamente, o sangue parou de fluir e o corte se fechou, como se a carne cortada se emendasse de novo. No fim, não havia sequer uma cicatriz para indicar o que antes havia ali.

- Aposto que não ensinam isso na faculdade de Medicina.

Sophie piscou os olhos. – Bom, isso me impressionou.

As duas riram, até que a porta abriu subitamente e um homem loiro entrou.

- Capitão. Posso ajudar?

Steve olhou ao redor e depois cumprimentou as moças com um aceno de cabeça.

- Desculpe a intromissão, senhora, mas fui informado que Thor estava aqui.

- Sim, mas ele saiu, acredito que atrás de Fury.

O Capitão aparentava estar preocupado e quando Sophie perguntou se estava tudo bem, ele se limitou a responder que o deus do trovão havia sumido e que estavam procurando por ele agora. Ele se despediu e correu pelo corredor.

- Thor sumiu?

Olívia pôs a mão no pescoço, envergonhada:

- Acredito que essa confusão seja culpa minha... Ele estava comigo...

Novamente, Sophie levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu:

- Então, vocês sumiram juntos, é?

Quando Liv ia se explicar ouviu passos. Nick Fury entrava no lugar, acompanhado de Natasha Romanoff e Thor.

- Srta. Huscarl. É uma surpresa vê-la por aqui. Independente do modo que tenha chegado, espero que tenha vindo para aceitar minhas ofertas.

Olívia colocou a jaqueta rapidamente e levantou-se. Estava séria de novo. Era hora de tentar salvar seu pai.

- Foi no mínimo interessante chegar até aqui, mas isso é assunto pra depois. Agora preciso conversar com você, dessa vez eu tenho propostas a fazer.

Fury inclinou a cabeça, intrigado. Indicou o corredor para ela e disse:

- Muito bem. Acompanhe-me, podemos conversar em um lugar mais apropriado.

Então deixaram o lugar, ficando Sophie e Thor para trás, com tantas dúvidas sobre a moça quanto nunca.

* * *

Recostada em sua cadeira, Sophie Legrand lia um livro sobre infecções intestinais. Uma súbita epidemia tinha assolado o porta-aviões e os outros membros do corpo médico não tinham dado conta de resolvê-la sozinhos. Todos achavam que por ser médica ela deveria saber cuidar todos os tipos de enfermidades, sem levar em consideração que desde que se formara não estudava ou não trabalhava com casos que não fossem neurológicos. Agora procurava o meio mais eficiente de sanar o problema, era uma ótima forma de adiar sua decisão sobre a proposta que Tony Stark tinha lhe feito durante a manhã. Repentinamente sua leitura foi interrompida por uma voz que mais parecia um trovão.

- Você, médica. Legrand é seu nome, certo? Preciso que cure esta ferida, por favor.

Tentou transparecer não ter se assustado tanto, mas não pôde evitar dar um pequeno pulo na cadeira e virar-se de maneira um pouco estabanada, para logo após retomar sua compostura.

- Thor, estava distraída. – levantou-se e só naquele momento notou que o _deus_ segurava no braço de uma moça com certa possessividade, mas reparando bem na recém-chegada não o tirava a razão. Era uma bela mulher, seus cabelos e olhos negros como petróleo brilhavam mais do que tinha lembranças de ver semelhantes. Estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-la. - Prazer, Dra. Sophie Legrand.

Viu-a, em resposta, apontar para a mão que Thor segurava, como se justificasse o motivo de não poder retribuir o cumprimento. Legrand teve ganas de rir, o homem parecia não perceber o que estava fazendo, mas tentou não transparecer isso ao ouvir a jovem se apresentar. - Prazer. Olívia Huscarl.

Um pouco perdida devido à peculiaridade da situação, demorou a tomar uma atitude quanto ao motivo dos dois estarem ali. - Oh, que indelicadeza a minha! Deixe-me ver isso... – Pegou a mão da nova paciente e viu que se tratava de um corte bem profundo, que exigia pontos e, portanto, o trabalho de um cirurgião plástico. Fitou Thor, teria que repetir o mesmo discurso que havia proferido ao longo do dia, no caso dos agentes com problemas intestinais. - Isso é muito simples. Eu sou uma neurocirurgiã... Existem médicos livres que podem tratar disso melhor do...

- Cure-a, doutora. – ouviu o homem lhe responder secamente. Podia jurar que deixou transparecer nesse momento as faíscas que queriam desesperadamente sair de seus olhos e causar dor ao loiro. Tratou de acalmar-se e viu o homem ir embora, após trocar algumas palavras com Olívia. O jeito mandão dele era engraçado, apagando da memória da médica o estresse por não tê-la deixado explicar a diferença entre as especialidades médica. Acabou caindo na gargalhada.

- Eu acho que quem precisa de um médico é ele. Deve ter batido muito forte com a cabeça. Vem, posso tentar te ajudar com esse corte. – fez um sinal com a mão para que Liv lhe mostrasse o ferimento novamente. Estava realmente feio, apesar de poder fechá-lo não conseguiria evitar que uma cicatriz ficasse em seu lugar.

- Aqui deve ser uma loucura, não? Tanto heróis... Agentes... Imagino como deve ser trabalhar com eles... – ouviu a paciente falar em sua língua natal e aquilo foi como música para seus ouvidos, embora não tivesse problemas com o entendimento do inglês, era cansativo falar somente no idioma anglo-saxão, já que tinha que estar concentrada para não perder nenhum detalhe do que ocorria a sua volta. Sorriu para Olívia, via nela uma potencial amiga, assim podia deixar seu jeito sério de lado e ser a Sophie descontraída que sempre fora antes das coisas ruins pelas quais passou.

- Já vi coisas estranhas demais ao longo da vida pra me deixar impressionar com um homem que alega ser deus.

- Oh, eu também acreditava que ele era só mais um herói... Mas bem, agora acredito...

– Imagino como... Vocês estão juntos, é? – ergueu uma sobrancelha, entendendo agora o motivo de Thor ter agido daquele jeito e indagou em tom brincalhão, enquanto pegava os instrumentos necessários para fazer o curativo. Ouviu a risada de Liv, já podia supor que ela negaria, assim como dava como fato que se eles ainda não tivessem nada um dia teriam. Ao voltar com o necessário para tratar o corte, ouviu os protestos da paciente.

- Não, Srta. Lagrand! Não é necessário, por favor... Não precisa.

- Como não? Quer ficar com a mão aberta? Não é um corte assim simples, acho que vou ter que fazer uns pontos... Se é por causa da agulha, não precisa ter medo...

– Acho que depois de tudo isso, agulha não é mais um problema... – A médica viu, impressionada, Olívia descobrir suas tatuagens. Chegou mais perto para ver melhor os desenhos. Sophie adorava aquela arte corporal, seu namorado de colegial era cheio delas, o que causou discussões com sua mãe por bastante tempo, mas essas eram velhas histórias. Legrand também imaginou o quanto deveriam ter doído e se lembrou porque não tinha nenhuma.

– Belas tatuagens. – elogiou sinceramente.

- Obrigada. Mas elas são bem mais do que bonitas. – Sophie não entendeu o sentido da frase e pela continuação que Olívia deu a fala era claro que tinha transpassado confusão em sua expressão. - Eu sei fazer um truque. Olha só.

A médica viu Liv estender a mão e balbuciar palavras em uma língua que nunca tinha ouvido, chegando a pensar que a outra devia ser louca como seu "namorado". O corte começou a sangrar novamente e depois de alguns segundos um processo de cicatrização milagroso tinha ocorrido. A francesa olhou para a outra com um misto de espanto e fascinação. - Aposto que não ensinam isso na faculdade de Medicina. – Realmente não ensinavam. Teve que piscar os olhos mel para se certificar se não delirava em razão do exaustivo dia, mas era real, o corte tinha sumido sem deixar uma cicatriz sequer.

– Bom, isso me impressionou. – Como muitas outras coisas que tinha visto desde que chegara na S.H.I.E.L.D. Ambas riram da situação, sendo interrompidas pelo abrir abrupto da porta. Era Steve Rogers, quem colocou apenas a cabeça dentro do consultório, parecendo procurar alguém.

- Capitão. Posso ajudar? – As duas o viram entrar e continuar sua busca, olhando ao redor. Ao constatar que seu alvo não estava ali, cumprimentou as mulheres.

- Desculpe a intromissão, senhora, mas fui informado que Thor estava aqui.

- Sim, mas ele saiu, acredito que atrás de Fury.

Reparando no tom de preocupação do Capitão e na resposta que obteve ao perguntar se tudo estava bem, após a partida do soldado, Sophie olhou para Liv como quem já soubesse tudo o que tinha ocorrido ali.

- Thor sumiu? – notou o embaraço de Huscarl.

- Acredito que essa confusão seja culpa minha... Ele estava comigo...

Sophie não pôde evitar o tom de malícia em sua voz. - Então, vocês sumiram juntos, é?

No entanto, a jovem não teve tempo de responder, pois assim que abriu a boca para falar Nick Fury, Thor e a agente Romanoff entraram no lugar, chamando a atenção de ambas.

- Srta. Huscarl. É uma surpresa vê-la por aqui. Independente do modo que tenha chegado, espero que tenha vindo para aceitar minhas ofertas.

Os demais presentes viram Olívia vestir sua jaqueta rapidamente e mudar totalmente seu jeito vestindo uma máscara de seriedade totalmente oposta ao que estava sendo antes. Dirigindo-se à Fury, era notável a segurança em sua voz. - Foi no mínimo interessante chegar até aqui, mas isso é assunto pra depois. Agora preciso conversar com você, dessa vez eu tenho propostas a fazer.

- Muito bem. Acompanhe-me, podemos conversar em um lugar mais apropriado. – Os dois seguiram pelo corredor, deixando os remanescentes confusos com a situação. Sophie olhou para Thor, que parecia atônito e um pouco nervoso por não estar a par da situação, enquanto ela já estava se acostumando com a quantidade de segredos envolvendo os assuntos da S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

_Ei pessoal!_

_Bom, sobre esse capítulo gostaríamos de fazer uma ressalva. Vocês já devem ter percebido que Olívia e Sophie são as personagens principais e como somos duas autoras, cada uma de nós se dedica a escrever sobre uma das duas personagens. A partir de agora elas vão se conhecer, então já nesse capítulo demonstramos o ponto de vista de cada uma delas, ok? ;)_

_Esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho, então acho que merecemos reviews, sim? *_*  
Esperamos que gostem...  
Beijoquitas!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_VIII. _

Fury estava sentado numa das grandes cadeiras que cercavam a mesa em forma do escudo da S.H.I.E.L.D., pontas dos dedos juntos, cotovelos apoiados. Liv estava de pé, encostada na mesa, braços cruzados. Fury estava em silêncio há alguns minutos, apenas escutando toda a história dela e considerando as propostas que ela lhe fez.

- Eu entregarei metade dos pergaminhos, sem discutir, mas preciso que me ajudem a encontrar meu pai.

- Olívia, até onde eu me lembro, minha proposta era de que você entregasse à nossa segurança todos os pergaminhos. De que forma entregar somente a metade deles nos é vantajosa?

- Eu não entregaria nenhuma folha antes. Estou disposta a abrir mão de metade. É uma enorme vantagem.

Natasha também estava lá. Seus talentos para negociar, pacificamente ou não, eram necessários na situação. Ela também estava em pé, do outro lado da mesa, mas parecia muito mais confiante do que Liv.

- Nós estaremos salvando seu pai, livrando vocês de carregar um fardo, garantindo que ninguém mais o incomode. Deveria estar disposta a pagar mais pela segurança de Uther.

Liv fechou a cara. – Você não sabe nada sobre isso, guarde sua opinião pra você. Se eu bem me lembro, a S.H.I.E.L.D. estava cuidando daquele cubo estranho, não é, o Tesse-alguma coisa? Qualquer um que saiba pesquisar na internet pode descobrir isso, as informações se multiplicam online. Se vocês não conseguiram controlar isso, qual garantia eu tenho de que controlem os pergaminhos?

Fury sabia que no fundo ela tinha razão, de alguma forma. Foi por querer fabricar armas com base na energia do Tesseract que metade de Manhattan havia sido destruída por Loki. Mas ele havia aprendido com isso e não gostava de ter que reconhecer suas falhas, principalmente perante ela.

- Sejamos razoáveis, Olívia. Não há maneira de você continuar mantendo esses pergaminhos em segurança. Se até hoje vocês estão vivos, foi graças a nós, mas não podemos estar lá o tempo todo. O fato de Uther estar nessa situação é só uma mostra de que vocês não podem lidar com esse tipo de poder sozinhos. Você devia agradecer por estarmos pedindo pela guarda deles. Acredite em mim quando digo que é uma questão de tempo até que os caras malvados coloquem as mãos neles.

Liv não respondeu. Ponderou sobre a verdade do argumento dele por alguns instantes. Ela e o pai dedicaram suas vidas no último ano a proteger que aquele poder não fosse usado para intenções escusas. Não havia sido nada fácil e a tendência era só piorar. Seqüestrar Uther era apenas uma amostra. Suspirou. Odiava dar o braço a torcer, mas sabia que Fury tinha razão. Natasha interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Não esqueça que foi convidada para fazer parte do projeto Vingadores, Huscarl. Se te preocupa tanto que não cuidemos bem desse poder, você pode nos vigiar de perto, se quiser. Então perceberá o quão infundada é sua desconfiança.

Liv piscou os olhos negros. Ser uma heroína, lutar ao lado das pessoas mais poderosas da Terra, combater o mal. Era tentador. Tirou os pergaminhos de dentro do bolso da jaqueta e caminhou até Fury, respirou fundo e disse:

- Então, se é isso que deve ser feito, assim será.

Fury levantou-se e deu dois tapas nas costas de Liv, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Bem-vinda aos Vingadores, Liv.

* * *

Reviews? *_* Digam que sim, digam que sim :3  
Beijoquitas.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_IX._

O deus do trovão emitiu um muxoxo. Encostado na parede, braços cruzados, estava cansado de escutar chacotas de Stark. Para o homem de lata, todas as situações eram propícias para uma piada, uma ironia. Era um homem valoroso, um bom combatente e Thor aprendera a tê-lo como amigo, mas concordava com Rogers quando ele dizia que certos momentos exigiam seriedade. Ser sério, pensou, era uma das qualidades que faltavam em Stark.

Nesse momento, o bilionário fazia mais uma de suas provocações para o Dr. Banner. – Diga, depois que você fica verde é capaz de fazer fotossíntese?

Banner nada respondeu e limitou-se a sorrir timidamente. Sem platéia, Stark reconheceu que o clima não favorecia gracinhas e sentou-se na mesa em forma de escudo da S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury havia chamado a equipe e somente adiantara que novidades estavam por vir. Dada a incerteza que pairava a agência ultimamente, todos estavam ansiosíssimos por respostas. Steve também estava sentado e Banner andava de um lado para o outro, com os pensamentos distantes. O Gavião e a Viúva não haviam chegado ainda.

Desde que deixara Fury com Olívia, no dia anterior, Thor não havia conseguido deixar de pensar na moça. Não sabia sobre ela mais do que ela mesma havia contado a ele, nos breves instantes em que conversaram, mas por ter visto um relance do poder dela estava tremendamente curioso. Uma parte de seu orgulho havia sido ferida, por ter sido tão facilmente usado, transportado; mas a verdade era que queria saber mais. Sua atenção foi desperta quando Fury, Gavião e Natasha entraram na sala e os cumprimentaram. Sem rodeios, como sempre, foi logo ao assunto:

- A situação está ficando cada vez mais delicada. Temos agências de inteligência, governos e sabe-se lá que tipo de aberração atrás de nós. – A mesma dúvida surgiu na cabeça de todos, mas ninguém falou nada. – Por isso, devemos nos preparar para qualquer situação. Pra ajudá-los nisso, um novo membro integrará os Vingadores. – Fury caminhou para o lado e indicou a porta, num patamar acima do salão. De lá, saiu Olívia.

Isso deixou Thor surpreso, descruzando os braços e caminhando para frente e não percebendo que mostrava estar abalado:

- Olívia?

Ela descia as escadas, sorrindo para ele e depois olhando para os demais Vingadores, que a encaravam, aguardando apresentações. Ela parou na frente de Thor, que sorria, ainda que sem entender nada.

- Agora vou cumprir a minha parte do trato. – ela piscou um olho e passou por ele, rumo aos demais integrantes. – É uma enorme honra poder conhecê-los. Sou Olívia Huscarl. – estendeu a mão e os membros a apertaram, saudando a nova companheira e fazendo perguntas sobre ela.

- De onde você é? – Steve perguntou simpático.

- Itália. – Diante da careta do Capitão, acrescentou : - Calma, não somos fascistas há um bom tempo!

Thor percebeu que Stark avaliou a morena de cima a baixo e logo já estava cheio de gracinhas. "Ele já tem um compromisso, deveria se conter! Esses mortais só pensam nisso..." .

- Gostei do seu estilo. Aliás, esse é o melhor álbum deles. – Stark apontava para a blusa de Liv, cuja estampa era um álbum de uma banda de rock. – Até que enfim teremos alguém com bom gosto por...

- Olívia tem mais com o que se preocupar do que em discutir essas coisas. – Thor se interpôs entre ambos, bravo. Todos olharam para ele, pois ninguém havia visto importância na conversa entre os dois. – Ah... Por que não nos explica quais são vossas habilidades? Creio que conjurar deuses seja apenas uma pequena parte...

Liv riu e olhou para Fury, que assentiu com a cabeça positivamente. Ela andou alguns passos até a grande janela e olhou as nuvens por um segundo.

- Bom... É uma história interessante... – então, com a silhueta desenhada contra a luz que entrava, Liv tirou a jaqueta e revelou um braço completamente tatuado. Enquanto olhava para elas, contou tudo o que ocorrera, desde que ela e o pai acharam os pergaminhos, até o momento que cortara a mão para realizar o ritual para chamar Thor. O deus do trovão avaliava as tatuagens, mas estava um tanto quanto longe para entendê-las. Conseguiu identificar uma ou outra runa, mas estavam dispostas de maneira tão intricada, formando desenhos tão elaborados que desistiu de entendê-los.

Liv terminou sua história e sorriu melancolicamente, depois de lembrar de tudo. Thor apreciou a bravura de Liv e fez sinal com a cabeça de quem aprovava suas atitudes. Os demais Vingadores conversavam e perguntavam a ela, curiosos, mas ele limitou-se a observá-la. Não aparentava ser tão forte assim, mas ele havia aprendido que os maiores guerreiros são aqueles de espírito poderoso, não os de grandes músculos. Queria poder entender mais sobre as capacidades dela e logo ansiou por poder lutar ao lado dela.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ela deu um sorriso cúmplice, que confundiu o deus, não sabendo como reagir perante a facilidade com que ela o deixava intrigado. Deu as costas e foi embora, tentando tirar isso da cabeça.

* * *

Hawkeye estava em seu posto de observação, notava sua protegida andar pelo salão principal, onde ficavam os computadores de comando, ela olhava para todos os lados, como se estivesse procurando por alguém. Viu-a sair rapidamente do local, parecia estar incomodada com algo.

- Boa tarde, doutora! – cumprimentou-a Maria Hill.

- Boa tarde, Maria! Como vai? – sorriu simpática e continuou sua trajetória. Estava se sentindo sufocada naquele lugar, precisava sair, ver civis, a movimentação de carros, a civilização. Fora a sensação constante de estar sendo perseguida, achava que isso iria acabar depois de estar sob a proteção da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Saiu em direção às pistas de pouso, estando em pleno voo aquele não era um lugar recomendado para se ficar, mas era perfeito para quem precisasse esfriar a cabeça e respirar ar puro. Sentou-se na beirada com as pernas cruzadas e fechou os olhos, o silêncio era para ela uma das melhores companhias. Passados alguns minutos naquela posição, sentiu que alguém havia se aproximado e sentado ao seu lado. Certificou-se de quem era e sorriu, fechando novamente os olhos.

- Como vai, doutor Banner? – sua voz saiu ligeiramente rouca, como se não falasse a um tempo considerável, quiçá resultado do vento que não parava de dançar ao seu redor.

- Agora estou bem. Me sinto acuado quando fico muito tempo em um lugar fechado, por isso venho aqui todos os dias. - fitava Sophie, os cabelos dela com a força do vento eram lançados em seu rosto, mas não se importava, pelo contrário, eles tinham um aroma peculiar de framboesas que era deveras agradável. – E você, não tem medo de cair? - observou-a abrindo os olhos novamente e fixando-os nos dele.

- Na verdade não, há muito tempo perdi meus medos, foram ficando pelo meio do caminho, como muitas outras coisas que eu carregava na mudança.

- Por isso sua tranquilidade ao estar na minha presença? – apesar de ele estar sorrindo, ela podia notar a tristeza em seus olhos.

- Na verdade não. Me atrevo a dizer que mesmo que fosse apenas uma menina medrosa não o temeria. Aprendi a não me assombrar quando vejo a solidão de frente.

- E é isso que vê em mim?

- Há outra coisa para ver, Bruce?

- Há outra coisa para demonstrar, Sophie?

Os dois sorriram, se compreendiam e naquele momento nenhuma frase precisava ser dita. Banner gostava da sinceridade que recebia dos olhos dela e sabia que a solidão que ela captava nele não tinha nenhuma conotação negativa, antes a trazia paz. Em certos momentos isso o fazia se lembrar da mulher que nunca tinha saído de seu coração, mas que ele preferia esquecer que estava guardada em seu íntimo. Os dois fecharam os olhos e se entregaram ao sonho de poder voar, iluminados pela lua que começava a enfeitar o céu.

De longe, o protetor de Legrand observava a cena e sentia um leve incômodo, sem entender o porquê. Talvez tivesse se acostumado a tê-la só para ele, mesmo distante.

* * *

_Reviews? *_*_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_X._

Sophie estava andando pelos corredores da S.H.I.E.L.D depois de ficar mais de uma hora em silêncio ao lado de Banner, depois disso seu rosto começou a congelar e suas costas a doer e os dois chegaram em um acordo de que era melhor entrar. Após isso, Banner foi para seu laboratório e ela foi perambular pelo lugar. Queria sair. Viu de longe Olívia vir em sua direção sorrindo.

- Como vai, doutora? – perguntou ao se encontrar a apenas alguns passos de distância.

- Presa. – resmungou, virando os olhos.

Olívia riu da cara de bunda que a médica fez. – Isso é fácil de resolver, basta sair.

- Na verdade não é tão simples, se eu pedisse autorização, Fury não concederia, se pegasse um paraquedas emprestado logo perceberiam e se pulasse desta altura, mesmo que caísse na água, eu morreria... E mesmo que sobrevivesse a queda tenho um péssimo senso de direção e não saberia para onde nadar. – sim, ela havia pensado em todas essas hipóteses, chegou até mesmo a calcular a velocidade que cairia e se seu corpo aguentaria a pressão durante a queda.

A garota das tatuagens, ao ver o desânimo de sua nova colega resolveu tentar amenizar a situação. – Se te serve de consolo, para mim também é um suplício estar aqui. Estou cheia de problemas lá fora e não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar o momento certo de agir. Isso me dá uma agonia e uma tristeza tão grandes que minha cabeça parece estar a ponto de explodir. – Era notável a melancolia em seus olhos, pelo que a médica pôde conhecer de Huscarl em tão pouco tempo, algo devia realmente a afligir.

- E se déssemos um jeito de sair daqui juntas? Sei lá, dar uma voltar, ver gente nova! – essa ideia veio à mente de Sophie de súbito, tinha visto do que Olívia era capaz na noite passada, logo, era claro que ela teria uma forma de tirá-las dali.

Pela expressão da nova integrante dos Vingadores a ideia lhe parecia ótima, embora isso se mesclasse a um ar surpreso por não esperar aquilo da médica, que aparentava ser séria demais para fazer esse tipo de "peraltice". – Quem diria, doutora Sophie Legrand querendo aprontar!

- Hum... Se não quiser é só falar. – fez um biquinho ao dizer, como se estivesse falando em seu idioma pátrio.

- É claro que quero! Vamos fazer o seguinte, nos arrumamos e daqui a uma hora nos encontramos na pista de pouso, certo?

- Combinado! – Sophie sorriu e saiu correndo animada, estava parecendo uma criança que faria uma traquinagem escondida dos pais. Deixou para trás uma Olívia que se se divertia com a improvável cena.

* * *

Passado o tempo marcado Sophie foi para a pista. Estava vestida com uma calça justa de um jeans escuro, uma blusa azul decotada e um sapato preto de salto alto, no rosto uma maquiagem leve apenas para acentuar seus belos traços. Viu Olívia chegar correndo, sem se intimidar pelo salto alto de suas botas e demonstrando ter um perfeito equilíbrio sobre elas, usava uma calça de couro e uma blusa vermelha que combinavam perfeitamente com seu estilo.

- Thor não vai se sentir enciumado por você estar tão bonita e saindo sem ele? – brincou a médica e segurou para não rir da expressão de zanga de Olívia.

- Thor não tem que se enciumar com nada que diga respeito a mim, afinal nem nos conhecemos direito. Agora o que precisamos é de um jeito para sair daqui antes que nos peguem.

Sophie apontou para um avião sendo carregado com enormes caixas a alguns metros de onde estavam paradas, por estar escuro os homens que executavam a tarefa não as podiam ver. Sussurrando, a francesa explicou: - Enquanto estava esperando, ouvi aqueles homens falando que levariam aquela carga para um depósito secreto da S.H.I.E.L.D em Nova York. Eu não tenho experiência com essas coisas, já que você é a heroína, mas talvez pudéssemos dar um jeito de pegarmos uma carona sem que nos vejam.

- Se sou uma heroína você está me saindo uma boa espiã! – Olívia analisava o lugar para saber por onde poderiam ir sem serem pegas. – Escute Sophie, podemos passar por trás daqueles contêineres e esperar o momento que o homem que está fazendo o carregamento for buscar uma das caixas para que entremos e nos escondamos. Temos que fazer tudo rápido, mas silenciosamente.

- Certo! Então é melhor irmos, parece que as caixas já estão quase todas lá dentro.

As duas colocaram o plano em prática: na surdina, passo após passo, conseguiram chegar até a reta do avião. E assim que o agente da S.H.I.E.L.D virou-se de costas elas rapidamente entraram e se esconderam entre as caixas que estavam no fundo. O espaço era bastante reduzido e elas só couberam agachadas em posição fetal. Isso, no entanto, não importava, logo, logo estariam livres!

* * *

Sophie e Olívia se misturavam às pessoas que andavam pelas calçadas de Nova York, sair do avião tinha sido mais fácil que entrar! Sinal que a segurança da S.H.I.E.L.D não era excelente como Nick Fury gostava de se gabar. Beber para comemorar a noite junto à civilização que teriam foi a primeira ideia que veio as suas cabeças ao ver as luzes dos grandes prédios que faziam o papel de estrelas no céu da cidade. E, naquele momento, procuravam um pub. Legrand estava encantada com a metrópole, que nas vozes dos transeuntes e dos carros parecia ganhar vida. Pensou que ali seria um ótimo lugar para recomeçar depois de tudo acabado.

Entraram em um grande pub, atraindo olhares de vários homens que lá estavam. Seguras de si, sentaram em bancos no balcão e cada uma pediu uma caneca de chope, que se seguiu de outra e mais outra...

Já era alta madrugada quando deixaram o pub, saíram rindo da cantada ridícula que um homem destinou à Liv. Ambas tinham se divertido muito, aproveitando para esquecer os problemas que vinham enfrentando. Àquela hora as ruas, que antes estavam apinhadas de gente, se encontravam vazias. Dessa forma, dava para se ouvir até mesmo o eco dos saltos batendo no chão e da conversa animada entre as mulheres.

Subitamente, Olívia parou e parecia escutar algo que Sophie não podia. – O que foi Liv? – perguntou a médica, olhando ao redor para se certificar que tudo estava bem e vendo que o único ser vivo próximo era um gato que remexia em um latão de lixo.

- Sophie, é melhor você sair daqui. Ache um lugar seguro para se abrigar e não se preocupe que logo irei a sua procura. – Olívia falou em um tom sério e colocou-se em posição de luta, deixando a colega ainda mais confusa.

- Mas por quê? O que está acont... – Deu um grito ao ver um bando de homens armados pularem da sacada do prédio à frente delas. Assustou-se ainda mais ao ver Olívia indo até eles com a intenção de ataca-los. – Olívia, está louca?

-CORRA SOPHIE, AGORA!

A médica deu um pulo e saiu correndo o máximo que pôde. Lembrando-se da cena que tinha presenciado no dia anterior, em que Huscarl tinha curado a si própria, não teve dúvidas de que ela daria conta de enfrentar os bandidos que as seguiam e, nesse caso, ficar lá só iria atrapalhar a luta. Entrou em uma rua escura, onde imaginou ser difícil a encontrarem, mas logo se arrependeu dessa decisão.

- Você é uma presa muito gentil, belezura! Ficando longe de sua amiguinha será muito mais fácil tomarmos de você o que queremos e até um pouco mais.

A jovem enrijeceu as costas e virou-se lentamente, deparando-se com três brutamontes encapuzados apontando para ela suas armas. – O que querem de mim? – apesar da situação sua voz não tremia. Foi dando pequenos passos para trás, sendo acompanhada pelos homens.

- Você sabe muito bem o que queremos, _doutorinha_, mas estamos dispostos a ver o que mais tem a nos oferecer. – falou o que parecia ser o líder.

Sophie parou de repente, sentindo o concreto de um muro chocar-se com suas costas. Os homens riram, tinham a encurralado e se aproximavam rapidamente para fazer dela o que bem entendessem. Em um ato reflexo, a médica colocou as mãos a frente de seu rosto, para protegê-lo e fechou os olhos com força. Esperou um, dez, trinta segundos e nada aconteceu. Abriu os olhos e, incrédula, viu os corpos dos três homens jazendo ao chão. Esfregou os olhos e piscou várias vezes, achando que o álcool havia subido à cabeça e que seu cérebro lhe pregava uma peça, mas não, era real. Então, deu se conta de uma coisa...

- Ai meu Deus! Eu também tenho poderes! – fitou suas mãos admirada e sorriu de orelha à orelha. Colocou as mãos na mesma posição que antes e esperou que delas saíssem um raio, ondas radioativas, tiros ou ao menos teias de aranha... Mas nada aconteceu. Fechou os olhos com força, tornou a abri-los e novamente nada. Então, ouviu uma risada vinda do começo da rua e colocou-se em posição de alerta, afinal poderia ser outro bandido e até que descobrisse como acionar seu "poder" estava desprotegida.

No entanto, quem se revelou no meio da escuridão não fora nenhum homem encapuzado ou que lhe apontasse uma arma, mas sim o agente que tinha a atacado há algumas semanas atrás pensando que ela fosse uma intrusa. Ele ria copiosamente, mal conseguia respirar. Levou alguns segundos para se recompor e soltou uma piadinha:

- Isso que dá ficar horas em um pub... Bebe muito e já vai achando que é uma super-heroína! – ele notou as maçãs do rosto de Sophie ficarem rosadas e ela abaixar o rosto, soltando um resmungo inaudível.

Barton se aproximou lentamente e com um toque suave no queixo fez com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – Você está bem? – Perguntou em um sussurro, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada. Ela entreabriu os lábios, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta e seus olhos perdidos no dele... A atração entre os dois era forte demais, como se se tratasse de magnetismo. Clint aproximou ainda mais o rosto ao dela, até suas respirações se mesclarem e a viu fechar os olhos, como em um convite...

Pela segunda vez na noite, ela esperou: 1, 2, 3 segundos, mas ao chegar ao quarto ouviu um estrondo e sentiu que ele tinha se afastado de súbito. Ao abrir os olhos novamente deparou-se com o seguinte quadro: o homem que a salvou estava caído ao chão, parecendo estar desacordado e Olívia estava com os punhos erguidos e com uma expressão raivosa extremamente intimidadora.

- Meu Deus! O que foi isso, Olívia? – Sophie correu em direção ao seu salvador e colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo, com a intenção de examiná-lo. Olívia estava totalmente reticente, sem entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo, Sophie? Vai ajudar esse cara?

- Ele não é um inimigo! Ele me salvou! – falou levantando as pupilas dele para ver se ainda dava algum sinal de consciência.

- Vish... – Liv colocou a mão na nuca, ainda sem entender direito aquele contexto. Por bem ou por mal, talvez fosse melhor não entender...

* * *

Liv era uma pessoa de ação. Desde sua apresentação para os demais Vingadores, ela vinha se sentindo ansiosa para fazer algo logo. Conhecer aqueles que vira nos noticiários, combatendo monstros, salvando o mundo... De repente uma ideia absurda revelava-se real: era uma Vingadora. Fechou os punhos, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. Estava deitada, num quarto que lhe foi separado, olhando para o teto. "Não nasci pra ficar trancada." Queria poder agir, procurar pelo pai e pegar quem quer que tivesse feito isso, mas Fury deixou claro que ela deveria esperar mais um pouco.

- Acalme-se, Olívia – dissera. – Quem capturou Uther sabe o que está fazendo. Ainda não temos informações de quem foi, mas a lista dos suspeitos é generosa. O que você precisa saber é que são todos profissionais, sabem como agir. Não vão entrar em contato com você por um bom tempo, até que esteja tão abalada e desesperada que não ofereça resistência aos termos deles. Deixemos que eles acreditem que você não pode enfrentá-los. Confie na S.H.I.E.L.D.

Então ela confiara. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em como estaria o pai, mas sabia que preocupar-se não adiantaria. O que podia fazer era preparar-se e limpar a mente, repetir os encantamentos antes de dormir e imaginar todas as maneiras que poderia usar pra surrar os seqüestradores. Costumava pegar no sono antes de listar todas.

Mas nesse início de noite estava se sentindo sufocada. Ainda achava a estrutura do porta-aviões incrível, mas como não participava de praticamente nenhuma das inúmeras atividades desempenhada naquele lugar, ficou entediada. Não conseguira conversar de forma satisfatória com os demais heróis, apesar de haver uma centena de perguntas e comentários que queria fazer. Steve havia lutado na Segunda Guerra, Liv imaginava o que o pai diria quando ela lhe contasse os detalhes que o Capitão havia presenciado. E Thor... Thor havia estado com vikings, visto a história correr perante seus olhos, combatido gigantes. "E ele é filho de Odin! Odin existe!" Uma pequena parte dela sentia-se como uma adolescente que encontra um ídolo.

Farta de ver as nuvens passando pela janela, levantou-se e começou a perambular, quando encontrou a Dra. Sophie. Das pessoas a bordo, ela era a que Liv havia sentido maior simpatia.

- Como vai, Doutora?

- Presa – ela revirou os olhos. A cara dela não era das melhores. Liv riu.

- Isso é fácil de resolver, basta sair.

Sophie olhou pra ela e desatou a falar:

- Na verdade não é tão simples, se eu pedisse autorização Fury não concederia, se pegasse um pára-quedas emprestado logo perceberiam e se pulasse desta altura, mesmo que caísse na água, eu morreria... E mesmo que sobrevivesse a queda tenho um péssimo senso de direção e não saberia para onde nadar. – "Uau!".

- Se te serve de consolo, para mim também é um suplício estar aqui. Estou cheia de problemas lá fora e não posso fazer nada a não ser esperar o momento certo de agir. Isso me dá uma agonia e uma tristeza tão grandes que minha cabeça parece estar a ponto de explodir. – desabafou.

Uma faísca súbita surgiu nos olhos de Sophie:

- E se déssemos um jeito de sair daqui juntas? Sei lá, dar uma voltar, ver gente nova!

Liv sorriu. Não conhecia a médica a fundo e a primeira impressão que ela lhe passara não era exatamente a de alguém que gosta de quebrar regras.

- Quem diria, doutora Sophie Legrand querendo aprontar!

Sophie fez biquinho, animando-se cada vez mais com a ideia: - Hum... Se não quiser é só falar.

Como se ela fosse recusar: - É claro que quero! Vamos fazer o seguinte, nos arrumamos e daqui à uma hora nos encontramos na pista de pouso, certo?

- Combinado! – Sophie prontamente virou-se e foi tão rápido aprontar-se que quase saltitou.

* * *

Liv chegou à pista de pouso um pouco atrasada, correndo. Havia algumas roupas suas na agência, que haviam sido trazidas por funcionários. Colocara uma calça de couro preta justa e botas de salto. Junto com uma blusa vermelha, estava sensual. Alguns agentes chegaram a parar de fazer o que quer que estivessem fazendo para admirá-la. Não que Liv gostasse disso, mas se divertia com a cara abobalhada de homens que até então eram sisudos. Sophie também estava arrumada, sempre elegante. Os cabelos dela ventilavam suavemente.

- Thor não vai se sentir enciumado por você estar tão bonita e saindo sem ele?

Liv franziu o cenho. Não entendia o porquê Sophie insistia em dizer tais coisas sobre ela e Thor. Assumia que havia olhado para ele uma ou duas vezes, talvez três, mas havia sido discreta. "Ou será que não?".

- Thor não tem que se enciumar com nada que diga respeito a mim, afinal nem nos conhecemos direito. Agora o que precisamos é de um jeito para sair daqui antes que nos peguem. – Olhou em volta e percebeu que deveria ter pensado num plano _antes _de sair.

- Enquanto estava esperando, ouvi aqueles homens falando que levariam aquela carga para um depósito secreto da S.H.I.E.L.D em Nova York. Eu não tenho experiência com essas coisas, já que você é a heroína, mas talvez pudéssemos dar um jeito de pegarmos uma carona sem que nos vejam.

Liv olhou para a médica com admiração. Ela a surpreendia cada vez mais:

- Se sou uma heroína você está me saindo uma boa espiã! – Bolou algo rapidamente. - Escute Sophie, podemos passar por trás daqueles contêineres e esperar o momento que o homem que está fazendo o carregamento for buscar uma das caixas para que entremos e nos esconder. Temos que fazer tudo rápido, mas silenciosamente.

- Certo! Então é melhor irmos, parece que as caixas já estão quase todas lá dentro. – Sophie tinha uma expressão de quem faz algo errado e gosta disso.

Liv sabia pisar leve, mas imaginava que Sophie não sabia ser assim silenciosa. Então, fez os ventos soprarem mais forte, uivando e fazendo o barulho de seus passos ser inaudível. Logo estavam dentro do avião, escondidas entre as cargas e entre sombras que Liv havia cuidadosamente criado para cobri-las. Nem mesmo um olhar treinado as enxergaria no meio da penumbra sobrenatural.

* * *

Como desde que chegara não havia tido a oportunidade de sair para curtir, Liv não tinha ideia de onde poderiam ir. Mas estavam em Nova Iorque e as ruas fervilhavam de pessoas, festas e bares a qualquer hora do dia ou da madrugada. As possibilidades de diversão eram inúmeras, variadas e incríveis. Sophie puxou o braço de Liv e entraram num pub, lotado de pessoas, com uma banda tocando rock.

- Ah, adoro essa música! – Liv começou a cantar a música junto com o vocalista, enquanto a médica buscava alguma coisa pra beber. Revezaram-se na tarefa de pegar mais uma e mais outra até que já estavam ébrias. Quando mais um homem veio tentar dar em cima de Liv, ela decidiu que já estava na hora de ir embora.

Andaram sem rumo, rindo e conversando de forma alegre. Liv estava feliz em poder relaxar e ficou satisfeita em ver que a doutora havia se descontraído e revelado um lado divertido e até irreverente. Discutiam sobre quem era mais atraente – algo que certamente nunca fariam em situações normais que não envolviam algumas canecas de cerveja. Um pequeno barulho fez Liv mudar o foco de atenção. Parou de caminhar e soube que havia algo errado. Silêncio demais, tranqüilidade demais. Mas ela havia ouvido um _click_, um pequeno estalo, inaudível para qualquer ouvido normal.

- O que foi, Liv? – Sophie havia caminhado um pouco mais além e agora olhava para ela com um ar de dúvida, levemente tensa. Liv sabia que não havia um segundo a perder.

- Sophie, é melhor você sair daqui. Ache um lugar seguro para se abrigar e não se preocupe que logo irei a sua procura. – Tentou não fazê-la assustar-se, mas sabia que se ela continuasse ali por mais alguns segundos poderia estar em grave perigo. Assim que terminou de dizer isso, vários _cliques _fizeram-se ouvir. Tarde demais.

Das sombras surgiram vários homens vestidos com uniformes pretos, armados. Liv contou cinco saindo de um beco, três surgiram de sacadas e outros dois ela não conseguiu adivinhar. A origem. Sophie havia gritado qualquer coisa, mas Liv já não era capaz de ouvi-la mais. Instintivamente colocou-se em posição de batalha e gritou para que a outra fugisse. Viu que ela havia virado e corrido a plenos pulmões, mas quando três dos homens viraram-se para tentar detê-la, suas armas explodiram direto em seus rostos. Liv já não via nada mais, apenas sentia o sangue correr furioso pelas veias, via os homens na sua frente e as palavras mágicas fluíam pela sua garganta em murmúrios ininteligíveis.

Enquanto a cabeça dos três pegava fogo e eles corriam debilmente pra tentar apagá-lo, Liv corria para desviar da chuva de tiros que rompiam contra ela. Esticou uma das mãos e dela uma enorme carga de energia azulada voou em direção a dois dos inimigos. Eles foram atirados contra a parede de um prédio, que se quebrou. Eles não voltaram a levantar, mas Liv sabia que seria assim. Antes mesmo que esse ataque os acertasse, ela já desferia chutes contra o mais musculoso dos capangas. Mas não era uma luta comum: por onde seus pés passavam, chamas surgiam; quando pisava no chão, a terra tremia. Balas cortavam o ar perto de si, mas ninguém conseguia acertar um tiro quando não se via através do fogo e quando a terra cedia sob seus pés.

Com um último soco, o musculoso foi isolado, voando para muito longe dali, inconsciente. O restante dos agentes estava caído, tentando firmar-se sob a terra rachada em fendas profundas. Liv não estava com paciência para prolongar-se. Esticou umas das mãos e estava pronta para lançar uma última rajada de energia, quando recebeu um chute nas costas e caiu de quatro no chão, a tempo de receber uma coronhada na nuca e um outro chute, no rosto. Qualquer pessoa normal desmaiaria logo no primeiro golpe, mas Liv não era uma pessoa normal. Quando virou-se para cima, viu as miras das armas apontadas para si, dedos prestes a apertar os gatilhos.

Mais rápidas que um piscar de olhos, sombras caíram sobre todos, dissipando-se assim que os tiros das metralhadoras iluminaram o ar. Liv não estava mais no chão. Uma risada fez-se ouvir acima das cabeças dos homens:

- Isso foi fácil demais.

Liv, em pé em cima de um poste de luz, fechou um punho. Abaixo, a rua cedeu, engolindo em uma cratera os homens restantes. Liv limpou o sangue do rosto com as costas da mão. Não estava nem sequer ofegando.

Agora teria que procurar Sophie rapidamente. Dali de cima mesmo saiu pulando em silêncio, procurando por ela nas ruas próximas ali. Não deveria estar longe, afinal, desde que ela fugira até o fim da luta mal haviam se passado dois ou três minutos. Achá-la seria mais demorado do que derrotar aqueles caras. Enfim, escutou a voz dela, mas alarmou-se quando percebeu uma voz masculina por perto também. "Ah, não, Sophie! Droga, deixei escapar um, minha nossa...". Encontrou-a num beco escuro, apoiada contra a parede e à sua frente encontrava-se um homem alto. Pulou de cima do telhado, atingindo a cabeça do homem com um chute. Pousou no chão sem emitir um ruído sequer. O corpo do homem desmaiado caiu aos seus pés.

Olhou para Sophie, assustada, querendo perguntar se algo de ruim lhe havia acontecido, mas a voz ficou presa em sua garganta quando viu a médica de olhos fechados, boca entreaberta. Depois de alguns segundos assim, ela abriu os olhos e assustou-se:

- Meu Deus! O que foi isso, Olívia? – ajoelhou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça do homem em seu colo.

Liv não entendeu nada:

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo, Sophie? Vai ajudar esse cara? – por que ela faria isso com alguém que há pouco queria matá-la? Entretanto, assim que Liv baixou os olhos para ver o homem caído, entendeu o que tinha feito. Era Hawkeye, que por qualquer motivo que fosse, estava ali, naquele beco, com Sophie.

- Ele não é um inimigo! Ele me salvou!

Mas não era preciso que Sophie dissesse isso para que Liv soubesse o que estava acontecendo ali. A proximidade, o silêncio entre os dois...

- Vish... – não conseguiu pensar em nenhum desculpa, apenas sentiu uma enorme vontade de enfiar a cara na cratera que criara, escondendo-se da vergonha de interromper o momento. "Olivia Huscarl, você é mesmo um desastre!".

* * *

_Merecemos reviews? *_*  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

_**ATENÇÃO**  
_

_**Tirem as crianças da sala! A partir de agora a fic fará jus à classificação etária.  
**_

* * *

_XI._

Thor não havia conseguido dormir. Revirava-se de um lado para o outro da cama, atirando o cobertor para os lados, trocando de posição. Farto de perseguir por um sono que sabia que não viria, levantou-se e decidiu que andaria pela estação até que se sentisse sonolento. Olhou no relógio digital que havia ao lado da cama, eram 4 da madrugada. Vestia uma camiseta preta quando vozes nos corredores despertaram sua atenção. Escutou algo sobre Hawkeye estar na enfermaria, um ataque... E Olívia. Estaria ela bem? Quando deu por si, já estava se dirigindo à ala médica.

Havia uma agitação por ali, vários médicos haviam sido acordados e cochichavam sobre o que havia ocorrido.

- Sim, o agente Barton está em sérias condições de vida, foi o que eu ouvi. – disse uma enfermeira com grandes olheiras de sono.

- Aquela Olívia... Me disseram que ela destruiu metade de Nova Iorque. Bebeu demais. Na minha opinião, esses Vingadores na verdade acham que podem fazer o que... Ah... Hum... – o médico que dizia isso logo se calou perante o olhar irado que Thor lhe lançou.

Empurrou a pequena multidão para os lados e abriu caminho para si rumo ao interior de um dos quartos. Na cama, estava Clint, com a cabeça coberta por bandagens, dormindo. Uma enfermeira fazia anotações numa prancheta, mas quando se virou para olhar para a porta, Thor já não estava mais lá. Continuou abrindo espaço até que entrou no próximo quarto.

- Mas Sra. Huscarl, como pode ficar sozinha? _A senhora precisa ser tratada._

_ -_ Pela última vez, não preciso, não. Sério. Só quero um pouco de sossego!

O médico tentava encostar um algodão molhado com algum medicamento em um ferimento no rosto de Liv, enquanto ela tentava se esquivar e segurar a mão do doutor. Era quase cômico.

- _A senhorita vai se deitar e vai me obedecer! Eu sou um médico! Sou eu que mando aqui! Quieta! – _o médico estava claramente alterado, talvez pela raiva de ter sido acordado de seu suave sono, talvez por ter sua autoridade contestada de maneira tão veemente. Liv subiu na cama, segurando os braços do médico, que se inclinava sobre ela e rangia os dentes, claramente fazendo toda a força que podia pra tentar alcançá-la. Thor tossiu.

- Creio que este não é o melhor comportamento para um médico. O que seus superiores diriam ao vê-lo em tamanho descontrole?

Os dois pararam de lutar e só então perceberam que ele se encontrava ali na porta. Thor cruzou os braços, aguardando uma resposta. Ambos permaneceram congelados na posição em que estavam, encarando-o ali, se perguntando desde quando ele assistia àquela cena. Do jeito em que estava, o médico respondeu:

- Como você ousa desafiar a minha autoridade aqui? Sou o melhor médico dessa agência, ninguém, muito menos um acerebrado como você pode falar comigo nesse tom, pois o que eu mando...

- Calado! – Thor vociferou em sua voz grave, fazendo a boca do arrogante doutor se fechar imediatamente e seus olhos arregalarem – Saia já daqui ou farei com que tu engulas essa língua bifurcada que tens! SAIA!

O médico imediatamente levantou-se e correu para fora, gemendo um tímido "Sim, senhor" ao passar por Thor. Ele esperou até que este deixasse a sala e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou Liv que segurava o riso. Dois segundos depois, ela gargalhava prazerosamente, com as mãos sobre a barriga. Então sentiu uma pontada de dor e fez uma careta, apertando um certo ponto sobre as costelas.

- Está ferida?

- É... Um pouco, eu acho.

- O que houve? Hawkeye está ferido, você também... Foram atacados?

- Bem... – Liv levantou a camisa, mostrando a barriga, enquanto falava. Thor sentiu-se constrangido com isso, mas era impossível evitar olhá-la. Havia uma enorme mancha roxa nas costelas. – Eu e Sophie resolvemos sair, passear um pouco... Longa história, mas no fim acabamos atacadas por uns agentes inimigos. – Liv pousou a mão sobre o ferimento e fechou os olhos. Uma luz brilhou suavemente na palma de sua mão. Thor aproximou-se e impressionado viu a mancha roxa diminuir gradativamente até sumir.

- Tens mesmo muitas habilidades. – sorriu e ela retribuiu o sorriso. Ela tinha um riso fácil, sincero, que surgia rápido como um relâmpago e iluminava o ambiente. Acima dos olhos havia um corte também, com um fio de sangue contornando o rosto.

- Quantos eram?

Liv enxugou o sangue com a mão e curou o ferimento. – O bastante pra conseguir cortar meu supercílio. Mas poucos demais pra representar algum desafio.

Thor gostou de ouvir isso. Desejou muito poder vê-la lutando. "Não... Admirá-la...". Ela o encarou, séria. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite, assim como o cabelo.

- Mas então? Por que o grande deus do trovão saiu de sua cama nesta hora, seminu, e veio até aqui, tão longe dos dormitórios?

Thor então percebeu que não colocara a camisa que pegara no quarto, e estava somente de calças. Ficou desconcertado com a naturalidade que ela falou disso. Gaguejou qualquer coisa sobre ter ouvido as pessoas falando de um ataque, mas antes que terminasse, Fury irrompeu pela porta.

- Olívia, creio que precisamos conversar.

- Oh, eu esperava por isso. Eu lamento, não devia ter saído.

- Thor, por favor, deixe-me sozinho com ela. Poderemos nos ver amanhã de manhã, na sala de reuniões.

Thor olhou para ela, que deu uma piscadinha, como sinal de que estava tudo bem. Relutante, voltou para o quarto, mas não conseguiu dormir. Pensava no que estavam conversando, lembrou-se dela sorrindo e da expressão séria em Fury. Intrigava-o como ela conseguia ter um espírito tão leve e ao mesmo tempo misterioso. O que sabia sobre ela, afinal? Apenas seu nome, que possuía um pai e que se preocupava com ele e que gravou em sua pele palavras que rivalizavam com os poderes que qualquer um deles. E que havia lutado bravamente naquela noite. Sentiu uma pontinha de orgulho, embora não fizesse sentido algum sentir orgulho por uma mulher que lhe era completamente estranha.

As horas passaram até o horário combinado da reunião. Thor batia impacientemente o pé no chão, aguardando ansioso para saber o que aconteceria e onde Olívia estaria. Todos estavam ali, exceto ela – e Hawkeye, ainda na enfermaria. Ele não sentia vontade nenhuma de participar da conversa e sua expressão carrancuda afastava as tentativas dos outros de colocá-lo no assunto. Fury entrou e logo disse o motivo de estarem ali reunidos:

- Chegou a hora de agir. Se queremos lutar não podemos esperar sentados, aguardando que nossos inimigos nos golpeiem. Imagino que já saibam do ocorrido de ontem à noite. Enquanto a Dra. Legrand e Olívia caminhavam nas ruas da cidade – e não nos interessa saber o porquê estava por lá no meio da madrugada -, cerca de dez agentes tentaram assassinar Legrand e seqüestrar Olívia. Eles precisam dela viva. Felizmente, ela se virou muito bem, mas asseguro que da próxima vez eles a pegarão pra valer. Portanto, devemos estar preparado. Olívia, por favor.

E então, Liv entrou na sala, vestindo um uniforme feito sob medida para ela. Thor prendeu a respiração, porque na espinha sentiu um arrepio lhe arrepiar a nuca. Liv estava de tirar o fôlego, com as curvas do corpo generosamente favorecidas pela roupa de couro preto. Vista de frente, ela parecia um macacão, com um cinto no quadril. Uma das mangas cobria a totalidade do braço esquerdo, mas a outra manga não existia, exibindo as tatuagens. Mas foi quando vislumbrou as costas dela que Thor sentiu uma verdadeira inquietação. Seu dorso era igualmente tatuado, de uma forma tão perfeita que fazia sua silhueta parecer mais esguia quando se movia. O uniforme revelava todo e qualquer pedaço onde houvesse uma tatuagem. Tudo era da cor mais negra que se podia conceber: olhos, cabelos, roupa, desenhos. Exceto os lábios, rubros como sangue. Tony Stark engasgou.

Fury prosseguiu:

- Deixemos que acreditem que Olívia está sozinha. Deixemos que a procurem. Mas estaremos vigiando-a, assistindo cada segundo. Assim que aparecerem, nós os esmagaremos. – fechou os punhos, deixando claro que não havia esperança para seus inimigos.

* * *

Sentia a cabeça latejar um pouco, causando um leve formigamento perto da nuca. Gostaria de permanecer de olhos fechados, mas pela claridade que conseguia ultrapassar suas pálpebras era óbvio que já tinha amanhecido. A última coisa da qual tinha memórias era que salvou Sophie Legrand e que por alguns minutos quase tinha demonstrado a ela como vinha se sentindo desde o dia em que aquela missão lhe fora delegada.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com toda aquela luz, se perguntando por que diabos não tinham o deixado em um lugar com cortinas. Respirou fundo e, após poucos segundos, conseguiu identificar que estava deitado em uma maca de um dos consultórios da ala médica do porta-aviões. Viu Natasha sentada ao pé de sua cama o olhando.

- Como está Clint? – perguntou ao ver que o homem já estava desperto.

- Como se um trem tivesse passado por cima de mim... – Sentou-se e colocou as mãos nas têmporas. – Afinal o que foi que aconteceu?

- Você levou um golpe de Huscarl, a nova integrante da equipe. – a russa mantinha sua expressão séria.

- Poxa, ela é mesmo boa de pancada.

- Devia ter impedido que elas saíssem... – foi interrompida por leves batidas na porta.

Sophie entreabriu a porta de seu consultório e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro do local. – Com licença, posso interromper um instante? – Ela estava incomodada com a situação, não sabia o motivo daquilo, mas de certa forma não conseguia tirar aquele homem de seus pensamentos desde o ocorrido em sua "fuga" e a presença de Romanoff a deixava um pouco aflita.

- Entre. – quem respondeu foi a Viúva Negra. – Eu já estou de saída, Fury solicitou minha presença na sala de reuniões. – dirigiu o olhar ao Gavião. – Mais tarde terminamos nossa conversa. – Levantou-se e passou pela médica sem dizer uma palavra. A última entrou no local e fechou a porta.

- Desculpe atrapalhar, mas precisava te examinar. Dei um sonífero para que você dormisse bem e não sentisse a dor. – Ela se dirigiu até sua mesa e pegou a prancheta que estava por cima de uma pilha de papéis.

- Você não atrapalha. – sorriu de maneira sedutora, enquanto Sophie o examinava e fazia algumas anotações na prancheta. – Quem diria, você e Olívia bebem e eu fico de ressaca. – observou-a rir da piada, deixando levemente rubras suas bochechas.

- Foi uma pancada e tanto... – segurou o rosto do homem e olhou-os nos olhos, depois tateou sua nuca a procura de algum galo, mas tudo aparentava estar normal. Aproveitou para tirar as bandagens, elas não eram mais necessárias. – Mas pelas radiografias e pela sua evolução está tudo bem.

- Entendo, já estou me acostumando a levar golpes na cabeça. – enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho ele sentia o aroma que sua pele exalava e aquilo o enlouquecia por dentro, precisava se segurar e focar no fato que devia protegê-la, inclusive dos instintos que tentavam o controlar. Tentou desviar esses pensamentos com trivialidades. – Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados formalmente, não é doutora?

- Não mesmo. – ela sorriu. – Mas Fury já me disse quem você é enquanto me dava uma bronca. – Só de lembrar o sermão que o diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D tinha lhe dado suas orelhas começavam a queimar. Após fazer todas as anotações necessárias na ficha, ela deixou a prancheta ao pé da cama e se sentou ao lado do homem. – Dos perseguidores que tive nos últimos tempos você foi o mais gentil, agente Barton... Obrigada por me salvar ontem.

Ele ficou sério e afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela que teimava em cair no rosto. Novamente a atmosfera entre os dois ficou mais densa, como na noite anterior. – Eu não estava a perseguindo, somente cuidando para que ficasse em segurança. Só não quero que fique se arriscando assim, talvez eu não esteja lá todo o tempo. – falava aquilo apenas para conscientizá-la, afinal não a deixaria só.

Sophie ficou sem palavras, no fundo estava envergonhada com sua atitude inconsequente, embora o que a deixasse mais sem graça fosse aquela proximidade. Sem perceber, Clint fazia carinho no rosto da jovem e vê-la em tamanho embaraço foi a última gota para que ele libertasse a vontade que o consumia por dentro. Deslizou sua mão para a nuca da jovem, sentindo a suavidade de sua pele ser tomada por um arrepio e puxou-a para um beijo, que foi correspondido com avidez, com desejo. A entrega foi tão grande que rapidamente ela já se encontrava deitada por cima de Barton, suas pernas encaixadas, enquanto ele a puxava pelos cabelos, deixando toda extensão do pescoço dela livre para receber chupões. Uma a uma as peças de roupa foram sendo jogadas ao chão e as peles, marcadas por arranhões e leves mordidas.

Não demorou a ficarem completamente nus. Onde os corpos se tocavam um suave queimar permanecia. Barton segurava firme as coxas fartas de sua protegida e, guiando-a, fez com que ela sentasse em seu pênis e começasse a se movimentar, em um primeiro momento lentamente, mas aumentando a velocidade de forma gradativa. As mãos de Clint se moldavam perfeitamente aos seios dela e ele gostava de sentir os mamilos enrijecidos entre seus dedos. Por um instante se olharam nos olhos, em ambos era visível um brilho intenso e o quanto estavam envolvidos naquela dança sensual. Juntos enlouqueceram, juntos esqueceram o mundo, juntos chegaram ao ápice.

Sophie deixou-se descansar sobre Barton, aproveitando ainda o calor de seu corpo. Ele a aconchegou em seus braços e a abraçou, assegurando-se de que ela não o deixaria sozinho. Os dois estavam suados e ofegantes, mas se uniam como peças de um quebra-cabeça. Fecharam os olhos e preferiram esquecer que tinha uma realidade além daquela, porque depois teriam que esquecer que aquela era a realidade que gostariam de viver.

* * *

_Por favor, mandem reviews! Elas são muito importantes para continuarmos nos dedicando com o mesmo afinco ao nosso trabalho._

_Beijoquitas.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)  
_

* * *

_I ._

Pisar em solo estrangeiro sabendo que teria a chance de nunca retornar à terra natal era desolador. Olhando ao redor podia perceber os aspectos de chegar e partir: a saudade e a insegurança. Avistou quem estava ali para recepciona-la, um homem alto, negro, com um enorme sobretudo que cobria-lhe até os pés e um tapa olho. Parecia um ser saído das histórias de piratas ou caçadores de vampiros, o que se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu novo cotidiano. O homem segurava uma pequena placa com o nome da mulher, mas pela forma que ele a olhava era perceptível que nada daquilo era necessário para reconhecê-la.

- Bom dia. – o inglês carregado de um sotaque francês fez com que o encapuzado tivesse certeza de que se tratava _dela_. – Mr. Fury, creio que com a forma peculiar de sua apresentação visual a placa não seria necessária para identifica-lo. – sorriu ao sentir sua mão sendo tocada em um cumprimento cordial.

- Seja bem-vinda doutora Legrand. E concordo, isso não seria necessário. Reconheceria uma bela mulher como mademoiselle mesmo tendo a visto apenas uma vez e tão rapidamente. – a guiou para a saída do aeroporto, prolongando a conversa. – Da vez em que nos conhecemos, doutor Fontaine estava radiante contando os avanços em sua pesquisa e a senhorita já estava de saída do laboratório. Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Acredito que não deveria sentir tanto. Tudo o que aconteceu e ainda está acontecendo é extremamente conveniente aos propósitos da S.H.I.E.L.D.

Pararam ambos ao lado de um carro preto que os esperava. O motorista olhava a jovem pelo retrovisor: de estatura mediana e corpo esbelto, ela era dona de cabelos cor de chocolate e ondulados que lhe batiam no meio das costas e olhos mel. Nick Fury, percebendo os olhares nada discretos do condutor, abriu a porta para que ela entrasse, imitando-a em seguida.

- A senhorita sabe que nossos interesses estão em perfeita sincronia e não estaria aqui se não fosse por isso.

- Espero que isso se efetive e que vocês estejam cientes de com quem estamos lidando. – olhou o homem de esguelha, observando sua tez francida.

- Não se esqueça que a S.H.I.E.L.D tem a arma mais poderosa do mundo e que conjugada ao seu trabalho só irá se potencializar ainda mais.

* * *

- Quanto tempo, doutor Banner! Como tem passado em seu esconderijo? – sorriu Capitão América, logo tendo a expressão contente cortada pela dor que a forte cutucada na altura dos rins dada por Natasha Romanoff o causou.

Bruce deu um riso abafado e sorriu ironicamente em um breve aceno com a cabeça. Deixou a surrada mochila no chão e colocou as mãos no bolso.

- Não tanto tempo quanto eu esperava, Capitão. Esses raptos súbitos da S.H.I.E.L.D estão começando a me aborrecer. – O sorriso voltou aos seus lábios ao perceber o medo nos olhos da mulher a sua frente. – Não precisa se preocupar, tenho aperfeiçoado minhas técnicas de meditação. – Completou em tom zombeteiro.

- Precisamos ficar unidos nesse momento, os rumores sobre a iminência de uma Terceira Guerra Mundial ficam cada vez mais acentuados. No estágio que a sociedade evoluiu isso com certeza representaria nosso fim... – Rogers foi interrompido em sua fala pela chegada de Nick Fury, que vinha acompanhado da presença de uma jovem mulher aparentando ter no máximo 27 anos.

- Fico feliz em ver que todos estão atendendo ao meu chamado! – Fury disse de modo expansivo e partiu para cumprimentar os três, apertando-lhes as mãos.

- Com a cordialidade de seu pedido seria impossível não atende-lo. – Doutor Banner mostrava estar em um de seus "bons" dias. Sua maneira cínica de falar começava a irritar tanto o Capitão América, quanto a Viúva Negra, mas arrancou um pequeno riso da recém-chegada. O homem por trás do Hulk a lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo intrigado e cúmplice, sentindo que ela compartilhava de sua opinião.

- Bom... – o Comandante da S.H.I.E.L.D interrompeu a densa atmosfera. – Gostaria de apresentar para vocês a nova integrante do corpo médico de nossa organização, doutora Sophie Legrand, neurologista. Doutora Legrand, esses são doutor Bruce Banner, capitão Steve Rogers e agente Natasha Romanoff.

- É uma honra conhece-los. – Sophie sorriu para todos.

- Francesa? – Capitão América retribuiu a simpatia, reparando no sotaque da moça. – Grandes aliados! – animou-se relembrando os velhos tempos.

- Se eu fosse você Capitão, não teria tanta certeza disso... O governo de meu país não anda muito contente com o modo como vocês vem procedendo e nem com as relações estabelecidas clandestinamente... – calou-se vendo o ar de reprovação de Nick. Virou os olhos cor de mel, se irritava profundamente com a maneira que a S.H.I.E.L.D tratava seus integrantes, sempre mantendo segredos. - Comandante Fury, se me der licença, arrumarei minhas coisas para começar logo meu trabalho.

- Fique à vontade, senhorita.

- Com licença a todos. – despediu-se e partiu para a ala dos dormitórios, para onde suas malas já tinham sido levadas. A conversa continuou entre os que ficaram, com Rogers e Natasha pedindo explicações a Fury sobre as proporções do problema que teriam de enfrentar, mas ele demonstrou-se impassível, afirmando que tudo seria explicado quando todos estivessem reunidos. Banner era o único alheio à conversa, pois demorou-se observando a médica partir.

* * *

_Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review, vocês só gastarão um minutinho, mas deixarão duas autoras felizes pelo resto do dia!_  
_=*_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_XIII._

A médica ainda sentia os olhos de gavião a seguindo por todos os lados, mas preferia não pensar nisso. O que ocorreu na manhã anterior não tinha passado de uma loucura, um impulso que deveria ter sido contido, e, como não o foi, deveria agora ser esquecido. Pensando nisso por todo o dia, chegou à conclusão que precisava aprender a se virar sozinha, primeiramente porque não queria colocar Barton em risco e nem ter que mantê-lo ao seu redor, sabendo que seus instintos ficavam incontroláveis diante dessa proximidade. Além disso, recordando-se da maneira como Olívia estava segura no ataque que sofreram, tinha uma inspiração a mais para buscar ajuda de alguém que pudesse treiná-la. Sabia como era ter poder, mas todas as vezes que o tinha experimentado esse vinha seguido de dor imensa. "Talvez," – pensou – "seja hora de ficar forte por meus próprios méritos, não como efeito _daquilo._" Isso a fez se lembrar da proposta que Tony Stark a tinha feito e, quanto a essa questão, sua decisão estava tomada, só esperaria a hora certa para comunica-la ao bilionário.

Naquele momento o que estava em jogo era maior, para dar continuidade ao projeto era preciso se manter viva, sem que, para isso, outras pessoas fossem prejudicadas. Não havia dificuldades no que pretendia fazer: estava na S.H.I.E.L.D, uma organização de segurança que reunia os maiores heróis que o mundo conhecia e o maior contingente de agentes perfeitamente preparados. A única questão que se punha em jogo era para quem recorrer. Cogitou a Viúva Negra, sabia sua fama de ótima lutadora e espiã, mas logo essa ideia lhe abandonou, não tinha sentido empatia pela mulher e era perceptível que o sentimento era recíproco. Chegou a procurar Maria Hill, sem obter sucesso em sua busca. Gostava muito de Banner, no entanto enfrenta-lo não era uma boa opção e Olívia tinha ido para casa. Foi então que uma ideia lhe ocorreu, clara como água... Era óbvio! Quem melhor para ajuda-la senão um super soldado e que ainda era inspiração para todos os demais heróis?

Chegou à academia onde os agentes se preparavam, malhando e praticando técnicas de luta. Lá, um homem solitário fazia flexões, mas parecia não atribuir muita atenção àquela atividade, pois seus olhos pareciam imersos na escuridão de seus pensamentos. Sophie fechou a porta e a trancou, para se certificar que ninguém a distraísse de seu propósito. O homem, então, parou seu exercício e a olhou intrigado.

- Doutora? O que faz por aqui? – indagou enquanto se levantava, pondo-se a ajeitar as faixas que protegiam suas mãos.

- Capitão, me desculpe interrompê-lo, mas estou com um problema e você é a pessoa que pode resolvê-lo. – observou Rogers franzir a testa, sem entender do que ela estava falando.

- E como eu poderia ajuda-la em algo?

- Me ensinando a ser um soldado. – ela sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa que o homem tinha feito, ele se abaixou e pegou uma toalha caída ao chão, secando o suor que escorria por seu rosto.

- Não posso fazer isso, doutora. Seu papel em uma guerra não é o de lutar, mas o de salvar vidas.

- E quem disse que eu não posso salvar vidas lutando? Não é isso que vocês fazem aqui?

Touché. Ele não teria argumentos contra aquilo. No entanto, precisava de motivos para aquela vontade repentina. – Certo... Mas por que quer se tornar um soldado? Não combina contigo.

- Com tudo o que está para acontecer Capitão, eu não quero ser um estorvo ou ficar ocupando pessoas que poderiam estar fazendo algo bem mais útil do que me salvar. – mantinha sua voz firme e uma postura decidida, não sairia dali com um não.

- Está certa disso? – viu-a fazer um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, gostando de sua determinação e pensou que aquilo seria bom até mesmo para ele esquecer o quão deslocado se sentia nesses novos tempos. – E quando quer começar, aspirante Legrand?

- Agora mesmo, Capitão. – Steve riu da continência que lhe foi destinada.

- Gosto de sua certeza. O primeiro passo é aprender a se esquivar... Que tal testarmos seus reflexos? – Foi até uma estante cheia de armamentos e de lá tirou pequenas bolas de borracha, usadas exatamente para esse tipo de preparação. Sem que ela estivesse esperando o movimento repentino, ele jogou uma bola com toda força contra sua direção, acertando diretamente na barriga de Sophie, que sentiu uma dor acentuada.

- AI! O que foi isso? - ela pegou a bolinha e viu que era muito dura, o que justificava a dor.

- Fique atenta Sophie, se isso fosse um tiro suas chances de sobreviver na batalha já teriam se reduzido em 70 por cento. O adversário não vai avisar o momento de atacar. Preste atenção nos meus olhos e nos meus pés, eles vão te mostrar meus próximos movimentos de maneira sutil, é sua função conseguir identifica-los. - O Capitão colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom e pegou mais uma das bolinhas, jogando-a na médica. Dessa vez, a jovem percebeu as intenções de Steve e desviou do objeto. – Muito bem, era disso que eu estava falando. – Enquanto a parabenizava, já arremessava outro objeto, que pegou no braço de Sophie, sendo seguido de outra reclamação de dor.

Continuaram nesse exercício por horas, que passaram sem que os dois percebessem. Ao final, Legrand pediu que parassem, estava completamente sem fôlego e lhe doíam os pontos em que tinha sido atingida, seus cabelos estavam completamente desgrenhados e as bochechas rubras como sangue. No final, tinha feito um bom progresso, impressionando seu treinador após conseguir desviar de vários "projéteis" que foram lançados contra ela.

- Me surpreendeu hoje, Doutora.

- Nossa, foi tão ruim assim? – riram e ela bebeu um pouco de água, tentando recobrar as forças.

- Não! Me surpreendeu no bom sentido, mas ainda há um longo caminho a ser percorrido.

- Eu sei... – respondeu num muxoxo.

- Já está desanimando?

- Um pouco, mas isso é só até eu tomar um banho. Amanhã no mesmo horário, Capitão?

- Claro! Amanhã vou te ensinar alguns golpes de luta corporal e depois partiremos pras armas e vamos ver com qual você se adequa. – era fácil notar a empolgação de Rogers ao trabalhar com esse universo novamente, era o que ele sabia fazer e, depois de perder tudo o que amava, lutar era o que lhe dava forças para continuar.

- Está bem, Capitão! Obrigada pela ajuda. – ela novamente fez uma continência e deixou o homem com sua solidão.

Ao sair, Sophie prendeu os cabelos em um coque, deixando-os mais apresentáveis e enxugou o suor de sua testa com a camiseta. Ao longe, Hawkeye a via sair do lugar onde tinha ficado presa por grande parte da noite e não gostou nada da forma como ela se encontrava. Na manhã anterior, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois e de eles terem ficado deitados por alguns minutos, a francesa levantou-se, vestiu-se e saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Horas depois outro médico foi examiná-lo uma última vez e liberá-lo. Desde então, voltou a sua missão e ela parecia ignorar esse fato, mesmo sendo claro que soubesse que era vigiada novamente. Sem conseguir se controlar, Barton a interceptou para tirar satisfações. Sophie apenas o olhou e voltou a seguir seu caminho, sendo impedida de continuar por uma mão que a segurou pelo braço.

- O que você quer, agente Barton? – preferiu continuar de costas a ter que encará-lo nos olhos, aquilo seria uma armadilha para que se entregasse mais uma vez.

- Saber o que você estava fazendo trancada naquele lugar todo esse tempo e porque está parecendo ter estado em uma guerra. – só nesse momento ele reparou nas marcas vermelhas que se espalhavam por todo o braço dela, algumas já tendo se transformado em hematomas. – O que aconteceu lá dentro? – a inquiriu com um tom de voz irritado que a causou mais um arrepio para a coleção dos que ele causava.

- Escute Barton, você não precisa continuar com essa missão ridícula, eu posso me virar, ok? Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu, foi um erro e não irá se repetir. Agora me deixe ir. – Sophie se desvencilhou e forçou-se a seguir seu caminho, deixando para trás um Clint perplexo.

* * *

Até aquele momento, Thor tinha tido a impressão de que a S.H.I.E.L.D. estava sendo no mínimo negligente em relação à situação. Fury havia convocado os Vingadores, deixando-os em estado de emergência, prontos para agir a qualquer momento, ao mesmo tempo em que evitava entrar em ação, preferindo que o primeiro passo fosse dado por seus adversários. A falta de informação deles tinha feito com que acreditassem que tal passo seria de certo pacífico, mas erraram feio e isso quase custou a vida de Olívia. Alguém mais malicioso poderia dizer que ela era quase uma isca, mas Thor evitava acreditar nesse tipo de coisa. Aprendera a confiar na S.H.I.E.L.D. e em seus métodos. Preferia acreditar que o acidente com o míssil havia sido um erro.

Mas... Só de pensar no que Liv sofrera, sendo pega tão desprevenida... Sentia seu estômago revirar-se. Não entendia o porquê desse sentimento frívolo. Estavam todos expostos a perigos ali, o tempo todo. Talvez fosse medo de ela ser frágil demais para lidar com o tipo de problemas que os Vingadores tinham. Claro, era forte. Mas seria ela forte o suficiente? Além do ritual, no dia em que se conheceram, tudo o que havia ouvido a respeito do poder dela foram boatos – e ele achava muito difícil acreditar que, como ouvira, Olívia havia apostado uma queda de braço com Hulk e quando ganhou, acabou jogando o monstro verde sobre a cidade e fez uma cratera gigantesca.

Estava pensando nessas coisas enquanto olhava pela janela, na sala de reuniões, depois de ter sua conversa com Liv interrompida por Stark. Fury havia acabado de dizer aquilo que o deus do trovão desejava ouvir: era hora de agir, de fazer os Vingadores saírem daquela nave e lutar.

- Lutar? Mas contra quem lutamos? Não sabemos mais sobre esses assassinos do que sabemos sobre ti. – Thor havia perguntado em tom mais rude do que pretendia. Não queria demonstrar sua frustração.

Fury abaixou a cabeça, reconhecendo a verdade naquelas palavras.

- Sentem-se, por favor. Quero poder conversar quando todos estiverem presentes. – colocou o indicador sobre a orelha, no comunicador, e chamou Viúva Negra, Gavião e Capitão América. Enquanto esperavam, Liv sentou na beirada da mesa, virada para a janela. Thor achava estranha, curiosa, quase divertida a maneira como ela se comportava. Enquanto possuía um lado misterioso, oculto atrás daqueles olhos negros que tanto o intrigavam, ela também agia tão espontaneamente, sorrindo com tanta rapidez quanto expunha a raiva, como se seus sentimentos não coubessem dentro dela e transbordassem facilmente.

Finalmente, depois de um intervalo de tempo razoável preenchido por tensão, todos estavam reunidos. Steve usava calça de moletom, suado como se estivesse se exercitando, Banner estava com roupas sérias, Tony já usava armadura, embora sem elmo, assim como Thor; Gavião e Viúva já estavam de uniformes e Liv, pijama com uma blusa surrada e short de bolinhas.

- Sei que a maioria de vocês está impaciente para saber o que anda acontecendo. Por que foram chamados, quem é nosso inimigo, o que querem com os pergaminhos que Olívia encontrou... Vou lhes explicar e peço que mantenham silêncio. O que é dito aqui é confidencial. É preciso que entendam que o que está acontecendo fere a segurança de continentes inteiros.

Todos se entreolharam, assustados. Então Fury contou-lhes sobre a terrível guerra que estava para estourar a qualquer segundo. As Indústrias Hammer foram uma poderosa inimiga das Indústrias de Tony Stark durante um longo tempo, até que finalmente foram derrotadas e declararam falência. Todavia, agora que Stark dedicava-se a atividades mais pacíficas, o terreno estava aberto para que as empresas Hammer pudessem retornar. O problema começava nas atividades que a empresa desempenhou enquanto estava falida. Cientistas e mercenários haviam sido contratados e trabalhado às escondidas no desenvolvimento de armas terríveis. Armas biológicas, bombas de napalm e Fury nem se arriscava a pensar no quê mais.

Isso já seria ruim por si só, mas é aí que tudo piorava de vez. Para conseguir se reerguer de uma vez por todas, a indústria Hammer havia enviado empresários para diversos países europeus, que se infiltraram nos governos corruptos com promessas de poder. Aliados, os governos pretendiam juntar-se à indústria Hammer e construir enormes e temíveis exércitos, capazes de ganhar a hegemonia que outrora havia pertencido à Europa. França, Inglaterra, Espanha, Alemanha... Todos eles, que hoje se viam à sombra do "grande império americano" pretendiam mandar os EUA de volta para o status de colônia, assim como o resto do mundo. Seu novo governo seria forte, único, absoluto. Por isso precisavam dos pergaminhos. Se pudessem fazer em seus soldados o mesmo que Liv havia feito em si, teriam milhares de homens com habilidades fantásticas a seu comando.

Mas Fury não sabia o motivo pelo qual eles haviam tentando livrar-se de Liv, ao invés de tentar fazer com que ela revelasse o paradeiro dos pergaminhos. Isso servia para revelar que eles não estavam dispostos a negociar. O primeiro golpe havia sido dado e a guerra, declarada. Os Vingadores não seriam mais tão bonzinhos. Resgatariam Uther e acabariam com esse esquema terrível.

Depois de o discurso terminar, um silêncio saiu sobre a sala, denso e pesado. Cada um digeria a gravidade daquilo que ouvira, à sua maneira. Banner levantou-se, com a mão na nuca, andando aturdido. Steve estava indignado, vendo a história se repetir e sabendo que isso custaria caro. Natasha não havia manifestado nada, talvez porque já soubesse. Clint franziu o cenho e cerrou os punhos. Tony procurava em seu computador de bolso informações acerca da Hammer, frustrado por dar-se conta de que eles haviam trabalhado sem gerar nenhum rastro. Thor sentiu que aquela seria uma luta perigosa. Não conhecia seus inimigos, não sabia como funcionavam guerras em Midgard, mas pensou se seria muito diferente das guerras que travou no passado. Por mais que soubesse o mal que as guerras traziam, que sempre feriam os mais fracos, os inocentes... Por mais que soubesse disso tudo, não evitava a alegria de saber que em breve combateria de novo. Sentia-se vivo. Colocou a mão no cabo do martelo, sentindo sua textura, seu peso... "Em breve o usarei e meus inimigos cairão perante mim."

Ao seu lado, Liv mordia um lábio, mas não falou e não se moveu. Ele a olhou e não conseguiu imaginar o que se passava por detrás do breu de seus olhos. Desejou poder saciar sua curiosidade, perguntá-la o que pensava, o que queria fazer, quais segredos guardava. Até que os olhos dela moveram-se e encontraram os dele e ela o encarou, mantendo o contato, como se o provocasse, "quer saber o quê escondo? Você se acha capaz de me enfrentar?". Por um momento, o deus do trovão perdeu-se no olhar, mas resistiu em seguida. Levantou-se, irritado. Estava mais abalado por essa mortal do que pela situação que ocorria na Europa.

- O que vamos fazer? Temos as informações acerca da Hammer? – Steve queria poder agir já, naquele momento, ali mesmo.

- Temos trabalhado nisso e em breve vocês estarão atrás deles. Quando decidimos agir, não existem obstáculos. Sugiro que descansem, durmam essa noite. Amanhã a missão começa. Estejam preparados. Estamos em guerra.

Steve assentiu, como o soldado que era, e logo saiu dali, pisando pesado. Tony ainda tentou arrancar alguma informação de Fury, mas o espião sabia como guardar seus segredos mesmo diante do mais insistente inquisidor. Liv não se levantou da cadeira, mesmo depois que todos haviam deixado o local. Thor esperou até que estivessem sozinhos e pousou a mão no ombro dela.

- Eu lhe prometo, Olívia. Acharei Huscarl, ele estará a salvo.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, levantou-se e ficaram frente a frente, próximos os suficiente para que ele ouvisse claramente o sussurro com que ela respondeu, fitando-o nos olhos, absolutamente séria:

- Obrigada, eu confio em você, Thor. Rezo para que eu tenha forças para vencê-los.

Thor respondeu com o mesmo sussurro, a voz grave:

- São eles que deveriam rezar, Liv, pois terão um deus lutando ao teu lado. Meu martelo é teu.

* * *

_Deixem um review, é rapidinho e sua mão não vai cair._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_XIV._

Sophie olhava assustada toda aquela movimentação, eram nove horas da manhã de um domingo e parecia que a S.H.I.E.L.D se preparava para enfrentar uma guerra. Deu de ombros, afinal quase todos os dias estava sendo aquela loucura no QG. Ao longe, viu Tony Stark polindo sua armadura e fazendo alguns ajustes nela. A médica andou até ele com apenas um propósito em mente.

- Stark. – ela precisou chamar a atenção do homem, que parecia estar deveras entretido em seus afazeres.

- Ah... Olá, doutora! – viu-o dar um daqueles sorrisinhos maliciosos e deixar as ferramentas de lado. – Veio me ajudar a examinar o Mark VIII?

- Não, não. Acho que você já está fazendo esse trabalho muito bem.

- Ora, ora, vejo que a senhorita é uma apreciadora da verdadeira arte.

Ela virou os olhos, era impressionante como Tony adorava se gabar. Nesse momento, um agente veio os interromper, dizendo que Fury precisava da presença de Stark na sala de reuniões. O Homem de Ferro fez um careta e virou-se para Sophie, pegando suas mãos e depositando-lhes um beijo.

- Desculpe-me senhorita Legrand, mas o chefão não pode viver sem mim, então teremos que remarcar a consulta.

- Creio que não será necessário, Stark. Só vim até você para dizer que aceito sua proposta. Darei continuidade às pesquisas. – ela tirou as mãos das de Tony e saiu em direção ao seu consultório, sem esperar que seu patrocinador viesse com mais alguma de suas terríveis piadinhas.

Não tinha tempo para delongas. Ao acordar, tinha claro em sua mente a solução para os problemas que o doutor Fontaine não conseguiu solucionar. Colocou a mão no bolso de seu jaleco e segurou as pequenas ampolas que deixou ali antes de sair do quarto. Mentalmente, repassou toda a composição química e a quantidade dos elementos utilizados na fabricação da droga. Já sabia qual desses componentes estava causando a confusão das sinapses e fazendo com que o corpo se paralisasse após o uso, só tinha que se atentar para diminuir sua dosagem corretamente.

Chegou ao seu consultório e se certificou que a porta estivesse trancada antes de começar seu trabalho. Com uma pequena chave, abriu uma das portas do armário localizado atrás de sua mesa e lá encontrou tudo o que precisava para ver suas novas ideias surtirem efeitos. Colocou as luvas e a máscara para sua proteção e arregaçou as mangas, era hora de encarnar o espírito de Fontaine e torcer para que tudo desse certo. Retirou as ampolas dos bolsos e despejou seu conteúdo em um tubo de ensaio, aquele era o princípio ativo da droga, o que fazia a _mágica _acontecer. Em seguida e com muita precisão, adicionou as demais substâncias, realizando as modificações que achava necessárias. Após colocar o líquido resultante na pequena centrífuga e analisar algumas amostras, viu que estava pronto para ser testado.

Recostou-se na cadeira e, de olhos fechados, respirou fundo. Aquela era a hora que ela menos apreciava no trabalho como pesquisadora. Desde que entrou para o projeto vinha sendo usada como cobaia humana por escolha própria, já que trabalhar com animais atrasaria os resultados. No entanto, o fato de fazer aquilo por livre iniciativa não significava que ela apreciava a situação. Abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa e tirou dela uma seringa e uma agulha. Inseriu o conteúdo do tubo de ensaio nessa seringa, levantou a manga do jaleco e injetou-se a droga...

Poucos segundos eram necessários para os efeitos se fazerem perceptíveis. O mel dos olhos de Sophie aos poucos foi sendo ofuscado, dando lugar ao negro de suas pupilas dilatadas. Sua mente parecia ter se expandido e todas suas energias foram revigoradas, criando uma força interior que podia ser exteriorizada com grande facilidade. Claro era que aquele poderoso líquido poderia fazer até mesmo com que moribundos corressem em uma maratona e foi para esse fim que Gérard Fontaine o havia criado: dar uma esperança de vida a pessoas que foram desenganadas.

Legrand levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala, hiperativamente. Quando estava sob aqueles efeitos sentia-se agitada, tinha ganas de sair correndo, escalando muros, pulando ou fazendo qualquer coisa que a ajudasse a gastar toda aquela energia. Nesse momento, ouviu batidas na porta. Olhou para a bagunça em cima de sua mesa e um leve desespero a tomou, tinha que esconder aquilo rapidamente!

- SÓ UM MOMENTO! – gritou, enquanto usava seu vigor expandido para guardar tudo.

Depois de menos de cinco minutos tudo estava como ela havia encontrado de manhã e nenhum vestígio do que andara fazendo durante horas trancada ali podia ser encontrado. Recompôs-se, arrumando roupa e cabelos e dirigiu-se à porta. Ao abri-la, deu de cara com Banner, que a recebeu com um sorriso.

- Algum problema aí dentro, Sophie? – ele esticou o pescoço para ver se tudo estava normal no consultório.

- Não, não! Eu estava tirando um cochilo. – sussurrou e deu uma piscadinha. – Mas isso fica como um segredinho nosso.

Bruce soltou uma risada abafada, passando a mão por seus cabelos e deixando-os um pouco bagunçados. Estava estranhando vê-la tão agitada. – Posso entrar?

- Oh! Claro, que displicência a minha! Entre, entre. – ela sentou-se em cima da mesa e ficou balançando os pés, esperando que Bruce fechasse a porta e sentasse na cadeira a sua frente.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Sophie? – ele a olhava desconfiado.

- Está sim! A que devo a honra de sua visita Bruce?

Ele sorriu, gostava quando ela o chamava assim, parecia realmente não temer o que ele era, mas logo voltou ao tom sério. Tinha ido ali para contar à doutora tudo o que estava acontecendo, pois não achava justo que ela ficasse por fora de algo tão grande e perigoso, era preciso alertá-la para que ficasse atenta. – Estamos em guerra. – declarou, antes de começar a conta-la todos os detalhes que tinha recebido de Fury na noite passada. Ao final do relato, viu que ela mantinha sua expressão, parecendo não ter se abalado pela história.

- Pelo menos Olívia está bem, Fury não devia tê-la deixado sozinha. – falou simplória, deixando Banner assustado. Vendo a expressão do homem, ela resolveu completar. – Me espanta que você esteja surpreso com isso tudo Bruce. Nós dois sabemos do que os homens são capazes em busca de poder.

- Realmente... Eu só queria não ter que me envolver nisso, os inocentes sempre são os mais prejudicados nas guerras.

- Esse é outro fato da humanid... – Sophie sentiu seu corpo enrijecer e agarrou a beirada da mesa, para que não caísse. Não tinha alcançado seu objetivo, lá estavam os malditos efeitos colaterais, embora tivessem demorado mais que o normal para aparecer.

- Sophie, o que foi? – Banner levantou-se e segurou o rosto da mulher, vendo que suas pupilas, antes dilatadas, se contraíram de tal maneira que suas orbes eram puro mel. – Fale comigo!

Ela abriu a boca, mas não conseguia falar nada. Estava completamente paralisada. Sentia o corpo rijo sendo sacudido por Bruce e ouvia a voz dele ao longe perguntando coisas que não consegui identificar. Aos poucos, também seus pensamentos eram palavras esparsas, sem nenhuma coerência, e os olhos se embaçavam, impedindo-a de enxergar.

Bruce tentava se controlar, era visível que ela estava com problemas sérios que não precisavam se agravar com a presença do Hulk. Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, queria gritar para pedir ajuda e foi o que fez afinal. Enquanto esperava alguém vir em socorro, abraçou-a. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Sophie.

* * *

Ela revirara-se na cama a noite toda, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. Estava agitada, dentro dela um misto de ansiedade, medo e expectativa se misturavam. Levantou-se, andou em círculos, ligou a TV, tentou ler uma revista... Nada a interessava. As horas passaram assim, e só quando o dia começava a mostrar sinais de que ia nascer foi que conseguiu pegar no sono. Sonhou com trovões e com relâmpagos, até que percebeu que na verdade os trovões eram a voz de Thor a as luzes eram seus olhos, e já não estava mais na chuva, mas voando com ele de novo pelos céus. De repente, um grande homem de tapa-olhos parou à sua frente, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi engolido por chamas e explosões.

Deu por si gritando, levantando suada e tensa. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e tentou entender o que significava aquele sonho. "O que Thor estava fazendo nos meus sonhos?". Mordeu um dos lábios e pensou sobre o deus do trovão. Quando era criança, lia livros sobre mitologia e a nórdica sempre fora sua favorita. Seu pai contava-lhe histórias de ninar sobre Odin e que um dia ela cavalgaria com ele na garupa de seu cavalo de oito patas e depois voaria pelos carregada por Thor. Liv não gostava muito dele:

- Papai, o Thor é um chato. Ele só sabe implicar com os gigantes, o Odin que é legal, ele tem um tapa-olho, ele sabe de tudo, né papai?

Bom, pensando bem, Fury usava um tapa-olho também. Riu da coincidência... Seria ele o estranho de tapa-olho que sonhara? Riu mais quando imaginou contar ao pai que agora ela achava Thor um homem bem... Atraente. Bom, talvez essa fosse uma coisa que fosse melhor o pai não saber. Espantou esses pensamentos, vendo que já era tarde. Colocou o uniforme e saiu a passos rápidos, direto para a sala de reuniões.

Encontrou Fury e Stark conversando animadamente. Tony sorriu ao vê-la:

- Liv, chegou bem na hora da boa notícia.

- Boa notícia? E qual seria?

Fury respondeu:

- Stark nos ofereceu uma de suas mansões para ser o quartel general dos Vingadores.

Liv olhou para Tony, que deu uma piscadinha:

- Você vai adorar o lugar.

- Então, não precisaremos mais ficar confinados aqui nessa banheira? Ah, sem ofensas, senhor, mas é que... Você entende.

Fury sorriu:

- Vocês vão começar a ter missões a partir de agora e ficar aqui não é bem uma boa opção. Já convoquei os demais Vingadores para comunicar-lhes a decisão.

Ele deu as costas e começou a conversar sobre alguma outra coisa com a agente Hill. Stark aproximou-se de Liv e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

- Fury pode parecer calmo agora, mas não estava nada agradável agora há pouco.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu e o Capitão lhe dissemos que não somos marionetes da S.H.I.E.L.D. para sermos usados a hora que lhes convir. Somos heróis, não precisamos de babás.

Liv encarou Tony e teve de concordar com ele. Para um grupo que se declarava como o mais poderoso do mundo, ela achava que estavam muito submissos aos desejos e vigilância da agência. Rapidamente, Tony lhe explicou que Fury havia relutado, mas concordou que o grupo agora deveria andar com as próprias pernas. A S.H.I.E.L.D. os apoiaria e concederia informações necessárias, mas a iniciativa, a ação, o planejamento, enfim, tudo agora estava por conta deles. Por isso ter um local próprio revelava-se importante.

Clint foi o último a chegar ao local, irrompendo pela sala a passos fortes.

- Banner não vem! – disse, irritado.

Fury levantou a sobrancelha, com uma sombra de dúvida, mas preferiu começar sem Bruce. Explicou a todos o que havia dito a Liv. Hoje deveriam arrumar seus pertences; amanhã, mudariam para a mansão Stark. Fury manteria contato com o grupo, mas somente o necessário. Natasha disse preferir ficar na agência.

- Sou uma agente antes de ser Vingadora, senhor. Posso desempenhar bem minhas funções sem ter que me mudar daqui.

Ninguém discutiu contra a opção dela e os demais Vingadores aceitaram mudar-se de lá com animação. Com a reunião terminada, cada um seguiu seu caminho, a fim de arrumar as malas, exceto Huscarl, que permaneceu sentada.

- Não vai arrumar suas coisas, Olívia? –Tony sorria para ela, sempre simpático.

Liv deu um olhar melancólico de volta:

- Bom, tudo o que eu tenho virou cinzas. Restou só pijama e os uniformes.

- Ótimo.

- Quê?

Stark mal esperou a resposta de Liv e já falava ao celular com Pepper.

- Pepper, preciso de suas habilidades femininas. Não, não... Não pra _isso_. Mais tarde. Não é _disso_ que estou falando... Preciso que compre roupas para Olívia. Roupas, sapatos, bobagens de mulher. Sim. Obrigado, querida.

- Tony, agradeço muito, mas não posso aceitar... – Liv estava corada. Sabia que ele poderia comprar-lhe um shopping inteiro e isso não faria nem cócegas em sua conta bancária, mas não podia deixar de se sentir sem-graça. – É sério...

Tony ergueu seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele:

- Liv, é o mínimo que podemos fazer por você. É uma Vingadora, mas também uma amiga. É um presente.

- Eu aceitarei...

- Maravilha!

- ... Mas com uma condição.

- Diga.

- Um dia eu lhe recompensarei, do meu jeito.

- Você é adorável, Liv.

Ela o abraçou, feliz. Tony riu:

- Sou um homem comprometido, cuidado para não se apaixonar por mim!

Lá atrás, Thor soltou um muxoxo profundamente mau-humorado perante a cena:

- É bom que recordes que tens um compromisso mesmo.

Liv respondeu a Tony, rindo:

- Tony, você se superestima. Eu prefiro os loiros.

- Eu não me superestimo, é que coisas incríveis assim – apontou para si próprio – são sempre difíceis de acreditar que sejam de verdade. – Ao fundo, Thor resmungou alguma coisa em seu idioma, que Liv entendeu mais ou menos como "narcisista almofadinhas, passarinho galanteador de última qualidade".

Liv riu, gostava de Tony, ele a animava e divertia. Havia feito amigos ali, ainda que em tão pouco tempo... Sophie, Tony... Mas e quanto a Thor? Poderia considerá-lo como amigo? Olhou para o deus do trovão, de braços cruzados encostado no fundo da sala. O que ele pensava dela? Thor era um homem sério, fechado. Mas era justamente por isso que ela se sentia tão compelida a saber o que havia por trás de seu rosto duro e de seus olhos impenetráveis, magneticamente atraída por sua presença. Talvez agora, que dividiriam o mesmo teto ("um teto de verdade", pensou, "não um porta-aviões frio e esquisito"), ela aprendesse mais sobre aquele homem tão misterioso. Sorriu por dentro, esperando ansiosa o que o futuro lhes reservava.

* * *

_Deixe um review, não custa nada, né?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: _

_Os Vingadores são uma criação da Marvel Comics, no entanto as personagens Olívia Huscarl e Sophie Legrand nos pertencem.  
_

_Essa história está sendo produzida por duas pessoas, qualquer diferença estilística entre os capítulos não é mera coincidência.  
_

_Nos baseamos no filme "Avengers", já que os universos dos quadrinhos são variados e poderiam dificultar a compreensão.  
_

_Essa história também será publicada no site Nyah Fanfiction, com o mesmo nome de usuário. Não se trata de plágio!  
_

_Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, desde que pertinentes ao nosso propósito.  
_

_Tenham uma ótima leitura :)_

* * *

_XV._

Banner estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Sophie. Enquanto os outros membros da equipe médica cuidavam dela, ele foi chamado por Tony e informado de que em breve se mudariam para uma de suas mansões. No entanto, não queria deixar o porta-aviões até ter notícias da melhora da francesa, ficando aliviado ao saber que a partida não seria imediata. Desde então, voltou para o consultório e velou a mulher que parecia estar em um sono profundo. Ansiava por saber o que aconteceu exatamente.

Aos poucos, viu-a abrir os olhos e tentar se sentar, mas seus músculos pareciam ainda estar enrijecidos, quase a causando uma queda, que foi impedida por Banner. Ele a segurou e percebeu que ela demorou alguns segundos para situar-se. Assim que o identificou, sorriu.

- Ah... Bruce, obrigada. Quase levo um tombo aqui. – sua voz estava um pouco embargada de sono e era preciso concentrar-se para falar em inglês.

- Sophie, como você está? O que foi que houve? – Banner segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

- Fique calmo, estou bem. Isso foi... foi... só uma queda de pressão. Talvez por estar nesse porta-aviões por tanto tempo. – afastou as mãos do homem e desceu da maca, se espreguiçando.

- Não me pareceu uma simples queda de pressão! Sophie, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Não me deixe sem respostas, por favor... Estou preocupado em te deixar aqui sabendo que a qualquer momento você pode ficar daquele jeito de novo!

Legrand virou-se, ficando cara-a-cara com Banner e disse sorrindo. – Não se preocupe, pode voltar para seus afazeres que se eu me sentir mal chamarei o Incrível Bruce! – Ela colocou o dedo indicador na testa do moreno e tinha uma expressão faceira no rosto, como se tivesse dito um trocadilho muito bom.

Ele não aguentou e deu uma pequena risada, era extraordinário poder se sentir tão leve na companhia de outra pessoa depois de tanto tempo tendo que fingir ser quem não era quando estava na presença de outros.

– Acontece, doutora, que todos os Vingadores estão sendo transferidos para uma das mansões do Stark e minha audição talvez esteja um pouco fraca para ouvir seu pedido de socorro de tão longe.

- Ah... Vocês vão embora? – ela ficou triste, apesar de ter convivido com os heróis por tão pouco tempo, gostava de ter boas conversas com eles nas horas vagas. – Isso aqui vai ficar um tédio.

- Sim, nós vamos. Então é bom a senhorita falar logo o que foi aquilo. – a viu respirar fundo e começar a explicação.

Sophie contou tudo sobre a pesquisa e sobre o que estava fazendo antes dele chegar durante aquela manhã. Sabia que podia confiar nele e já não aguentava mais esconder aquele segredo. Sendo assim, ao terminar seu relato sentiu um imenso alívio.

- Por favor, Bruce, não diga para ninguém a respeito disso. Ainda não é o momento dos outros ficarem por dentro dessa história.

- Mas Sophie, você tem noção de que isso é um agravante para o estado de emergência em que estamos?

- Sim, eu tenho. Só que enquanto eu não conseguir neutralizar esses efeitos que você presenciou isso não representará um risco maior, já que os grupos que estão atrás da droga precisam que eu esteja viva para que aperfeiçoe a fórmula. Além disso, Tony está ciente de toda a situação e tenho certeza que se isso fosse relevante nesse momento da batalha todos já estariam com essas informações.

- Você está certa. Eu manterei segredo, mas me prometa Sophie que você não vai ficar se injetando essas coisas. – ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, como se esperasse a resposta dela, a qual demorou um pouco para vir.

- Eu te juro que gostaria de te prometer isso, mas não posso. A única forma de conseguir resultados rápidos e eficientes é tendo um ser humano como cobaia e ninguém, além de mim, precisa ser envolvido nisso.

Ficaram se encarando por um instante, depois do qual Banner se aproximou da médica, falando em um sussurro: – Então prometa ao menos que terá cuidado...

Ouviram batidas na porta e em seguida viram Maria Hill entrar no local, de súbito se afastaram.

- Desculpe interrompê-los, - a agente falou – mas Fury está a sua procura para acertar os últimos detalhes da partida dos Vingadores, doutor Banner.

- Certo, obrigado, agente Hill. Então, acho que está na hora de partir Sophie... – viu-a sorrir melancólica.

- Sim. Lembre-se sempre de manter a calma, Bruce. E quanto àquilo, eu prometo.

Ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e se virou, não gostava de despedidas. Em seguida, saiu com Hill do local, deixando a médica sozinha.

* * *

Após ficar só, Sophie sentou-se na maca novamente e começou a massagear sua nuca. Ainda se sentia estranha, embora dessa vez menos que das outras. Estava no caminho certo, mas a dose da substância que causava a paralisia das sinapses ainda estava alta. Queria fazer uma nova tentativa, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia acabar com sua saúde. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela porta sendo escancarada. Assustada, viu por ela entrar Clint, parecendo estar furioso, e em seguida ele bater a porta com força, fechando-a.

- Que invasão é essa?– A médica pulou da maca e ficou em pé na frente dele, franzindo o cenho. – Com que direito você acha que pode entrar assim e quase quebrar a porta?

- Eu devo estar louco mesmo de ter aceitado uma missão ridícula dessas. Estou fazendo papel de palhaço todo esse tempo, já que pelo visto tem muitas pessoas querendo tomar conta de você, não é? – Hawkeye tinha a respiração acelerada e falava em um tom de voz mais alto que o normal.

- Está louco Barton? Do que está falando?

Ele se aproximou a passos firmes e segurou-a com firmeza pelos ombros. – Com quem mais além de mim e Banner você está tendo um caso ein doutora?

A jovem se desvencilhou das mãos fortes do agente. Após isto, desferiu um tapa que desenhou sua mão na face do Gavião.

- Quem você pensa que é para me ofender dessa maneira? Saia daqui AGORA! – ela apontou para a porta. De seus olhos pareciam sair faíscas, tamanha era sua raiva.

- Quem eu sou? O idiota que estava preocupado com sua segurança enquanto você ficava abraçadinha com outro cara. Sim, eu presenciei aquela cena ridícula de manhã!

Clint respirou fundo e se preparou para sair do consultório, mas no meio do caminho parou e deu meia-volta. Foi em direção à francesa e a beijou, com fúria. Mordia seus lábios e a pressionava contra a maca, passando às mãos por toda extensão de seu corpo. Sophie, em contra partida, agarrou-o pela camisa, arranhando-lhe as costas e correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Separaram-se, ofegantes. Barton passou o polegar nos lábios de sua protegida, eles estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados.

O agente queria se despedir, mas não encontrava as palavras certas e no fundo uma mescla de raiva e ciúmes ainda o consumia. Não entendia o motivo de estar tão desestabilizado por causa daquela mulher, mas ela despertada algo em seu íntimo que nunca havia sentido. Preferiu então ir embora sem dizer nada. Esperava que esse tempo longe o permitisse esquecê-la, pois aquele sentimento era incompatível com seu estilo de vida.

* * *

_Deixe um review e alegre dois corações *_*_


End file.
